


Shadows: A Life is Strange Story

by DerekS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Existentialism, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekS/pseuds/DerekS
Summary: After the events of “Sacrifice,” Chloe and Max have reunited. But it has been years, 8 years to be exact, since Max saved Rachel Amber and Rachel returned to Chloe. So where was Max? What path did life lead her down? This is her story.





	Shadows: A Life is Strange Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to my original Life is Strange story, “Sacrifice” published on April 22nd, 2019 at Archive of Our Own. I highly recommend you read Sacrifice before reading Shadows. Sacrifice: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539296
> 
> Featured Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8pjWknKQe8
> 
> Acknowledgments: I would like to recognize several people in the #WeAreLIS family. First, Kamil Leziak for his tireless and dedicated efforts of being a beta reader for me. His comments and suggestions gave me confidence in writing this story. Second, Kodomo Pumpkin for their very important translation efforts for this story. I speak not a word of French and they helped me so much. And lastly, I would like to thank Dan and Claire for their hella awesome beta reading efforts as well. Their feedback was invaluable to me as I edited, re-edited and re-re-edited. And as with Sacrifice, my two co-workers for their comments and suggestions.
> 
> Dedication: I dedicate this to all the artists out there, past, present, and future. Your creations are what gives this life beauty and we are all more enriched because of your gifts.

**Prologue**

** _October 29, 2021_ **

_Oh and I remember something you once told me_  
_ And I'll be damned if it did not come true_  
_ Twenty thousand roads I went down, down, down_  
_ And they all lead me straight back home to you_  
_ -Return of the Grievous Angel, Gram Parsons_

Max felt the soft touch on her shoulder. She turned around and before her stood Chloe… her Chloe. Chloe of her past life, alternate reality and another time.

“Am I dreaming? It can’t be. This has to be a dream,” Max thought to herself.

Looking up at Chloe’s face, she could see Chloe’s eyes fill with tears and a slight smile begin to form around the edge of her lips. Instinctively and after all she had been through these past few years, she slightly pulled away from Chloe. Not knowing what would happen, but expecting the worst, Max felt as if the very fabric of the universe might unravel before her eyes. Her heart raced and her knees felt weak. She was very unsure of herself.

“Chloe?” Max said. “How? How are you here? I told you to stay away, to not find me! How did you find me?”

Chloe’s smile grew and the happiness with it took control of Chloe’s body and Max could see that every part of Chloe’s mind, body and soul were elated to see her. Still in shock that this was Chloe before her, she could barely make out Chloe’s response, “You still do not understand. After all of these years and after all we have been through, we're Max and Chloe, remember? We're always together, even when we're not.”

Upon hearing those timeless words, Max felt Chloe’s embrace as Chloe enveloped her in her arms and simply held her. Max remembered how warm Chloe was and how safe she felt in her arms. It had been eight years since she had felt Chloe’s touch and realized it had been much longer for Chloe. Max embraced her back and held on as if nothing else in the world mattered at this moment… and nothing did.

“It doesn’t matter,” Max thought. “Chloe is still Chloe. She is still my Chloe. She found me and is here for me even after all of these years.”

As their embrace came to an end, Chloe slowly pulled away from Max and looked into her eyes. Max could tell that Chloe’s emotions were as varied as hers and they both had a million questions. Not realizing what to say or do, she held Chloe’s gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

“Max,” Chloe began, “I cannot believe its you. I have looked for you now for well over a year. I have so many questions and so much I want to say. I know why you left and I know why you think you had to leave. But please, don’t ever leave me again. I am not… My life is not the same without you in it. I love you Maxine Caulfield.”

“I love you too, Chloe,” Max said.

As if on cue, Chloe leaned in and kissed her. This was not a kiss of passion or of desire. It was not a kiss of want or of fire. It was a kiss of love… pure love. A love beyond words and imagination. A love so pure and so powerful that only those who are soulmates and have truly suffered at the hands of fate and destiny would understand. Max knew Chloe loved her and she loved Chloe beyond all reason and understanding. This kiss… this moment she would remember forever.

As their lips parted, she heard Chloe say, “Max, let’s get out of here.”

All she could do was nod. Chloe took her by the hand and with legs of jello, she followed Chloe out of the museum.  
\-----

She and Chloe walked down the streets of San Francisco’s Mission District, hand in hand and at times, arm and arm. Max remembered, another far away time, when she and Chloe walked along the railroad tracks outside Arcadia Bay, enjoying a day of being together. It saddened her to know that these were memories that Chloe did not have nor would ever have but she was thankful for them. Being with Chloe again, it was almost like that week when she and Chloe reconnected… in another life… in another time.

“Max, our hotel has a really cool coffee shop so how about we go, get a good ‘ole cup of joe and chat. You need to see Rachel and there is someone else you need to meet too,” Chloe said with a slight, mischievous grin.

“You mean Maxine,” Max said instinctively without thinking. Immediately, she could sense Chloe’s shock.

“How… how do you know about Maxine?” Chloe asked surprised.

“Chloe, there is a lot we have to talk about. A lot I need to tell you. Just because I was not near you does not mean I was far away.” Max replied.

Chloe playfully punched her on the shoulder. “You sneaky little brat. I knew you couldn’t stay away. So what all do you know?”

“Not now Chloe. Let’s talk about how you found me and I also seriously need some caffeine,” Max responded while making a tired face. “I am not cut out for these late nights anymore”.

Chloe laughed out loud. “Try having a toddler. The struggle is real.”

Max laughed with her and they continued on to the cafe.  
\----  
After ordering and enjoying the warming sensation from their drinks, Max and Chloe found a quiet table. At this hour of the night, the cafe was virtually empty so they easily found a private table in the corner. They both sat there in silence, simply loving the fact that they were together again.

“Chloe,” Max began, “I want to start at the beginning but first I need to ask you some questions.”

“Sure, Max” Chloe replied.

“Okay...first things first, do you understand what happened? Did you read my letter? Did Rachel talk to you and tell you the events of the past?” Max asked quickly.

Chloe reached out and grabbed Max’s hand. “Slow down” Chloe said. “Yes, she explained everything. She told me all the details and I still remember it. I still cannot believe it and I do not understand but yes I know the basics. But if you would like to fill in the gaps, I would like to hear your version as well.” Chloe reached in her pocket and produced Max’s letter. “Ever since you gave this to Rachel and Rachel gave it to me and told me what happened, I have held onto it and kept it near. I think of it as the closest thing I have had to you in this life for the last eight years.”

“Chloe that is so amazing you held on to it for all these years,” Max responded. “So my first question is… the last time we saw each other, according to your timeline, was…”

“My Dad’s funeral,” Chloe answered.

“Yep, that day,” Max agreed. “We were thirteen and I moved to Seattle and I left you behind.”

“I know Max. I know you did not do it deliberately or had much choice. I am sorry I got so angry when you went away. I now know it was beyond your control. But I was 13 and lost my best friend.”

“Its ok. I was a bad friend and did not contact you. I am so, so sorry.” Max said. A long pause followed before she continued.

“Now... for your timeline, that is the last time we had contact. From there you met Rachel, became close, then she disappeared and returned in 2013. Sound about right?” Max looked at Chloe who seemed shocked that Max was telling her the events of her own life.

“Yep that does sum it up,” a disbelieving Chloe responded.

“After that Rachel graduated high school, then college, you got engaged, her play opened, you got married and then adopted Maxine” Max replied rattling off the events like a shopping list.

“Whoa, Max. That is right but those are major events of my life and you make them sound insignificant.” Chloe said, obviously a little hurt.

“Chloe, I didn’t mean it like that. There is so much to say and so much that has to be said. I am just trying to get to the crazy part that will take you time to process. I know those events are part of you and your life and mean a lot to you. And they mean a lot to me too”

“How would you know? You weren’t even there.” Chloe said slightly hurt.

“Actually, I was.” Max replied, “And that is the part I am trying to get too.”

“WHAT?” Chloe exclaimed. “You were there and you did not say anything. I wanted you there and you were there but didn’t say anything to me… wow, it’s like we are thirteen and you left all over again.”

Max looked down at her coffee trying to choose her words more carefully. “It’s not like that. I was not physically there. And I’m sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. Sometimes I say things too bluntly or directly and they come out differently than I mean them. But I have been on the road for 8 years, at times living the life of the solitary artist. I really am that shy cliche geek.”

“Max, you are not making any sense!” Chloe said, ignoring Max’s comments.

Max looked at Chloe. “I know… it’s hard to explain. Anyway… that brings us to tonight. Somehow you tracked me down and found me here. I am not sure how but here we are.”

“I looked for you for over a year. I read books, articles, did research, followed up on leads” Chloe said. “It was by chance that I found you. This city, this hotel, that gallery… it all seems so familiar. I had the worst deja vu ever when Rachel, Maxine and I came to the city. But oddly, I have never been here before.”

Max sat there and stared at Chloe and slowly began to laugh. Chloe sat awkwardly by and just listened to Max laugh, not sure what she said that was so funny.

“Of course. Damn it! I was so careful but some habits, or memories, are hard to break.” Max smiled at Chloe as she wiped away her tears of laughter. “I never give you enough credit. You always were so good at figuring things out and solving puzzles.”

“Chloe, the reason that you had deja vu is that we have been here. In my reality. In my timeline.”

Chloe looked confused. “Again, you are not making any sense.”

Max took a deep breath, “Let me explain.”

“We already talked about your timeline and I know Rachel told you part of mine. Yes, I left the day your Dad died. But I returned to Arcadia Bay and Blackwell Academy in the fall of 2013. Rachel was still missing and you were looking for her. We reconnected. But I was given a power. I could rewind time.”

“The week was a blur and a disaster. Our lives upended and things went to hell. Chloe, you died several times and I would rewind to save you. I also had to rewind to solve the mystery of Rachel’s disappearance. Long story, short… Rachel was kidnapped and ultimately murdered by Nathan Prescott who was an apprentice of sorts to Mark Jefferson. Both were sick, sick assholes.”

“You understand so far?”

Chloe, obviously upset at what she heard just simply nodded for Max to continue.

“Okay. Well we found Rachel but I could not save her as she was already dead at the hands of he who shall not be named. But all of my screwing with time created a monster storm. A powerful, dark, swirling mass of supernatural destruction that enveloped Arcadia Bay. I had to choose you or Arcadia Bay and there was no way I was sacrificing you. You and I left town together and never returned to Arcadia Bay.”

“Holy shit,” Chloe yelled. “The picture in the gallery. I freaked when I saw it. That was not just a photograph. That was a memory. That was us!”

“Yes it was” Max replied. “My memory. That was us standing before the storm. I guess I am not surprised that you were drawn to it. It symbolizes everything that was f--’ed up in my timeline.”

“After we left Arcadia Bay, we came to San Francisco and while here, I started having visions of your past with Rachel. I soon realized, with a little help from Sera, I had to go back and save Rachel.”

Chloe sat in silence. “Max, this is unreal and crazy as f---. When we were here… in your timeline… did we stay at the El Capitan hotel? Did we visit the Kavi Nouveau gallery?”

Max laughed. “Yes we did. You see, I made the mistake of returning to the same city, the same hotel, the same gallery because I wanted those memories. I missed you so much that I thought by doing so I could feel closer to you. So I chose all the ones we chose in my timeline. That is why you had deja vu and that is how you found me. I never even thought you would know where to look. Damn, Chloe maybe you’re the real ninja.”

Both girls sat there in silence, pondering the events of the day and more importantly, their conversation.

It was Chloe that broke the silence. “Max, when you traveled to this timeline and you saved Rachel, you must have known you could not get back to your timeline, right?”

“Yeah,” Max replied. “I knew I would be stuck here. Sera told me. But I needed to save Rachel for her and for you. And I also knew we could not be together. As much as it hurt, I had to leave. I couldn’t be with you or near you. I couldn’t be part of your life.”

Tears began to stream down Chloe’s cheeks and fall onto the table. “You gave up your life and your time and your…me…to save Rachel. I do not deserve that. You deserve more. I am not worthy of such a sacrifice.”

Max, tears filling up her own eyes replied, “Yes, you are. And so is Rachel. I did it for you both. And now for Maxine. I did it because you deserve the best life has to offer. And I would do it again. While being away from you these past eight years was beyond painful, it made it better that I knew you were happy. I knew Rachel was happy. And I knew somewhere Sera was happy. And I could see you were happy and that made all the difference.”

Chloe began to dry her eyes and wipe her nose “What do you mean ‘see’?”.

Max once again took a deep breath. “After I saved Rachel I did not know what to do. And even worse, I was not sure if I still had my power or not and really I didn’t care… I never wanted to use it again. So I decided to travel. I wanted to see the world, take pictures and live the life of a photographer. Did you ever see the movie The Secret Life of Walter Mitty?"

Max paused as Chloe shook her head and indicated she had never seen it. "It inspired me. I wanted THAT life. So I decided to go to Seattle. I wanted to see Mom and Dad and let them know I was ok. From there I traveled. Ireland. France. All over America. But through it all, I somehow developed a new power. A different power.”

“It seemed that my power had changed. I could rewind time to start but as we left Arcadia Bay, my power began to allow me to see into your past. I could see your most connected moments with Rachel. I could see when she started the fire, the play, your first kiss… it was like I was there. Well, after I saved her and began to travel, I was able to do it again. But it wasn’t moments from the past, it was moments from the present. I was able to “see” Rachel’s graduation, your wedding, and I was there on opening night of the play. But I wasn’t also. I could see you and Rachel but I couldn’t contact you or connect with you physically. I was on some sort of astral plane. There but not there. A ghost if you will.” Max looked wistful as she described her memories that were also Chloe's memories. 

Chloe sat in stunned silence. “That is a lot to take in and process, girlfriend.”

“I know. I would not believe it myself if not for all of the strange shit I have seen and done in my life. But at least I was there. At least I got to see it.”

Chloe said dejectedly, “Yeah but I missed out on eight years of your life. I wish I could have been with you, seeing what you saw, experiencing life with you. I regret not being with you.”

“What if I told you there is a way for you to experience it?” Max asked a very surprised Chloe. “On my travels, I missed you so much. I had this pain, deep in my soul, a pain of loss, of tragedy as only the Greeks could write.” Max pointed to her heart. Chloe noticed as if Max kneaded the area above her heart as if it was an area that her pain from missing Chloe physically manifested itself.

“I read once that “Those that sacrifice the most, they will be known by their suffering”. I tried to hide my sadness and feelings of losing you. I even asked my parents about it and how to cope. Of course they think we have not spoken or been together since we were thirteen… this timeline remember? They told me to write about it.”

“So on my journeys and throughout these last years, every time I missed you terribly, missed you to the point I was afraid it would consume me… when I missed you so much that I almost picked up the phone and called or jumped on an airplane and came to find you… I would sit down and write you a letter. I never knew if you would read them or not but I had too. I had to tell you how and what I was feeling. So I did. I wrote and wrote. And I saved them all.”

Max reached down to her bag resting on the floor next to her chair. She opened it up and retrieved a two-inch binder full of papers. It was a full two inches thick and obviously held a lot of pages.

“That is a hella big notebook you got there Max” Chloe said.

Max pulled the notebook up to her chest protectively. “Not a notebook. These are all letters. Letters to you. Unsent. But I might as well give them to you. They are yours as much as they are mine. I want you to read them if you would like too.” Max hesitantly offered them to Chloe.

“You bet your ass I do,” Chloe answered while reaching for the notebook. “Hand ‘em over.”

Max handed Chloe the notebook. Chloe slowly opened the notebook, like someone would open a very expensive and rare book...delicately and soaking in every moment.

She began to read.

**Chapter 1**

_“To see the world, things dangerous to come to, to see behind walls, draw closer, to find each other, and to feel. That is the purpose of life.”_  
_ ― The Secret Life of Walter Mitty_

**May 2013**

My Dearest Chloe,

I am not sure why I am writing you. You will probably never read this letter or any of the letters I write. Hell, I am not sure if I will ever see you again and if not, it is probably for the best for everyone. But I miss you so so much and I long to be with you but I can’t.

When I think about, in this timeline, that you have not seen me for five years, it breaks my heart. I often wonder “What is Chloe doing? Where is Chloe at? How is she feeling? Does she miss me as much as I do her?”. But to you, I have not been in your life or even spoken with you at all for five years even though for me it's only been a few weeks. I am a terrible friend and for that I am so sorry.

I am back in Seattle with my parents. It’s been a few weeks since I saved Rachel from the bunker and she returned to her life. I have followed along with the news and see that Prescott and Jefferson were arrested. Good, I hope they rot in prison somewhere. I expect with Rachel’s Dad being the DA it will be a quick trial. With the evidence I gave her, it should be.

I also read that Blackwell has graduation coming up next month. I am so happy for Rachel. I am so glad she will be able to experience that and I know you will be right by her side.

Chloe…about Rachel. I know in your other life you told me she was your “angel” and you cared so much for her. I can see why, Chloe. She is amazing. She is beautiful inside and out and whenever she would talk about you, she got that same twinkle in her eye that you did. She is gorgeous and I understand why you fell for her. I think I would have too had I been you.

It's been nice staying with my parents. They are still confused as to why I am home without any motivation to go back to Blackwell. I talked about it and planned it for so long. I should be talking with them about going to Blackwell and being there this fall. Little do they know that I am not going because I have already been…..damn, this shit is confusing. I am me but I’m not. I am in this time but I’m not. Sometimes I am not sure what to think.

I have done a lot of thinking these last few weeks since saving Rachel. When I got home, I slept for days and tried to process everything. I hung out with Mom and Dad a lot. I think they are having thoughts of me staying here and not being on my own after Blackwell and I kinda get the feeling they want an empty nest. I think they want to do... you know...retirement things. Kids out of the house things. They don’t want a teen hanging around. I mean, I know they love me but they want time for themselves. I get it.

It was actually this thought that changed things for me. It reminded me of my dream... a dream going back to when we were kids. I want to travel and take pictures and see everything the world has to offer.

In my other timeline, I remember seeing a movie called The Secret Life of Walter Mitty…funny, it is not even out yet in this timeline….so f’ing weird… Anyway, it's a cool movie. Walter Mitty, the main character works for Life magazine and ends up going on this journey trying to find this photographer. He travels all over the world to far off places like Iceland and the Himalayas. Along the way he finds himself and experiences some of the best life has to give.

I realized that this is what I want to do. I want to travel and see the world. I have already booked my flight and I leave in two days for guess where… DUBLIN, IRELAND! I am going to Ireland! I can’t believe it! I thought it would be a great place to start. Dad’s family is from Ireland and I know I have some distant relatives there. Apparently the Caulfield name is really common in parts of Ireland. I can’t wait!

I plan to take pictures and my hope is that I can get magazines, online websites, blogs, travel sites, or someone to buy my photographs. I know my photos are not that good but maybe I can take some pictures that might sell. I have a trust fund and money from my parents to help me get started. It was money they set aside for Blackwell. But it will run out at some point.

I am packing to get ready to go and took a break to write this letter. I plan to travel light and just go. It makes me think about Kerouac and his travels. He once wrote, “Nothing behind me, everything ahead of me, as is ever so on the road.” That’s what I want. I cannot be with you and it hurts so bad, the only thing I can do is to live my life… on the road… just me and the world.

That reminds me. You may be wondering why I am writing you. As I wrote, I do not think you would read this or I would ever see you again. So why bother writing a letter you would never read and I will never send?

Because I have to. Regardless of what I told Rachel and what I said in my letter, this decision is tearing me apart. I love you Chloe Price. You are still and always will be my best friend and soulmate. There is nothing I want more than to be with you, to hold you, to feel you next to me. But I know it cannot be. I cannot risk your life or Rachel’s.

But that doesn’t help the hurt. It does not stop the pain. I long to be with you, every minute of every day. And that is why I am going to write you these letters. In those moments when the hurt is the greatest, when I am about to pick up my phone or jump on a plane and come find you, I will write a letter. I hope it will make me feel that you are here. You are closer to me or as close as you can be. I think it will help dull my pain just for a brief time.

I am not sure how many of these I will write. But I will. Chloe, I hope things for you and Rachel are well. I want nothing more than your happiness. Give her time. She has been through a lot. She needs you and you need her.

Well now to finish packing. My new life… or is this my new, new life?...LOL, I have no clue any longer but whatever it is, it starts two days from now. I am not sure what the future holds for me when I step onto the plane on Saturday but I just know I HAVE to do it. And I will. And I can because of the strength and the love you have given me, and I know it's the right thing to do. You’re not here with me physically but we are still together and somehow always will be.

We’re Max and Chloe, remember? We’re always together even when we’re not.

Your partner in time,  
Max

**Chapter 2**

_In every speck of dust_  
_ In every universe,_  
_ When you feel most alone, you will not be alone_  
_ -My Shadow, Keane_

**June 2013**

“Blackwell Academy!?!?,” Max exclaimed out loud, “What the hell am I doing here?”

Max paused. She last remembered going to sleep in the small Generator hostel she was staying at in the Smithfield neighborhood of Dublin. She remembered bathing and getting dressed for bed.

“I must be dreaming,” she thought. “But it seems so real…” her thoughts trailed off when the truth became all too apparent.

“My power is... back?”. It was as much a statement as it was a question. “I am not sure what is going on but this is just like the memories of Chloe’s that I experienced.”

Max looked around her. It was a beautiful summer day. The sun shone brightly, birds were chirping and people were gathering at Blackwell Academy.

“I wish I had my camera for this photo. I bet I could sell it to Arcadia Bay’s Chamber of Commerce.” Max chuckled at the irony. She still had some money but things were going to get tight soon. She was not sure how much more mac and cheese and Ramen noodles she could eat.

Max looked around. She quickly realized that the stage had been set-up and it looked like it was for a play or a performance. She immediately thought about the play with Chloe and Rachel when they both performed in The Tempest. The stage, the stairs… the front lawn of Blackwell. It all looked so familiar.

“What am I doing here?” Max reasoned. “I have already seen this. And it was at night and this is in the middle of the day. I don’t see any sets or backdrops either.”

Walking near the chairs, Max realized that just like in all the dreams she had before, nobody could see her. She was invisible to everyone. She bent down and looked at a program and gasped when she read the front:

Blackwell Academy Graduation, June 22, 2013

Rachel Amber, Valedictorian

Max didn’t move. She couldn’t move. “That’s now. That’s right now. This isn’t past. It’s today! What. The f---. Is going on?” Max uttered. The words came out like short, terse sentences.

People were making their way to their seats and Max continued to look around. She recognized many of the residents of Arcadia Bay. On stage she saw some of the teachers and administrators. She knew Principal Wells had resigned given the events of Rachel’s disappearance so she was not surprised when he was not present. And in the middle of everyone sat Rachel Amber. Max smiled when she saw Rachel. Rachel looked beautiful and she simply radiated from the stage. She was a commanding presence. Max felt a warming sensation flow throughout her body at the realization that Rachel was sitting there because of her. She saved Rachel’s life and for the first time, Max realized the magnitude of what that meant.

As her eyes left the stage and trailed back to the audience, Max gasped. Sitting in the front row was Chloe. She could see Chloe from behind… her blue hair as always a dead giveaway… and could tell she was there with her parents… well, her Mom and David. Next to them, Max suspected, were Rachel’s parents.

“Good,” Max thought. “It looks as if Rachel and Chloe did reconnect and at least are close. Why else would Chloe be sitting with her parents?”.

As Max pondered this thought, Rachel stood up and walked to the podium. Max watched her move and it was as if Rachel was meant for the stage. Her presence was overwhelming.

Max listened as Rachel began to speak. As expected, Rachel's speech was the same boring, high school speech. Max rolled her eyes. “Same speech… blah… blah… love our school, love our teachers. Why can’t people speak the truth?”

“You know what, f- this speech.” Max heard Rachel say.  
  
“WHOA!” Max exclaimed. “What did Rachel say? Is she going rogue? Its almost as if she heard what I was thinking. Good, tell them the truth, Rachel!” Max said forgetting Rachel couldn’t hear her.  
  
Max listened closely to Rachel. “All of you know what happened to me. But that’s in the past. But what you do not know is how I was saved. I was rescued. Someone came to me and found me. That person gave up everything to save me. Who they are and why they did it is not important… that’s for me to know. Just know she saved me. She gave me my life to live and for that I am eternally grateful.”  
  
Max fell to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes and she began to sob. Thankfully nobody could see her or hear her… the last thing she wanted to do was ruin Rachel’s speech. But to hear Rachel say these words, for Rachel to still be thinking about Max these months later… the feeling overwhelmed her. She watched as Rachel’s gaze turned to Chloe.  
  
Max wiped away her tears so she could see better. She saw Rachel pause and hold Chloe’s stare. Max held her breath and felt her heart almost exploded.  
  
“She is madly in love with Chloe,” Max thought. “There is no doubt about that… that stare, that look… I have seen that look before.”  
  
Rachel continued, “She gave me something else though. By saving me, she made me realize that I am lucky. Not just lucky to be alive, but lucky because I found the love of my life. Her sacrifice led me back to my one true love.”  
  
Max smiled at Rachel’s confirmation of what she was thinking. Max was elated that Rachel and Chloe shared this connection. She wanted nothing more than to save Rachel to give her a chance at a future… whatever future that might be. This is why she had to save Rachel. She had known that.  
  
“See I told you.” Max heard someone say.  
  
Spinning around, Max saw her… Sera. The same Sera that came to her before. Same yellow dress. She looked the same as when she appeared to Max and asked her to save Rachel.  
  
“I knew you would come,” Sera told Max. “Somehow I knew I would find you here today.”  
  
She paused. “Thank you, Max. Thank you for saving Rachel. I do not know how you did it but you did. And you sacrificed your life with Chloe, the Chloe of your time to do it. Thank you. A million times, thank you.”  
  
“You welcome,” Max replied. “I did it for you, for Rachel but mostly for Chloe. I love her and her happiness is more important to me than anything else in this world. I will happily sacrifice my life and happiness for her again and again if I have too. And that happiness that she wants and desires is Rachel. I want nothing more for them to be happy. I just hope they are… truly happy.”  
  
Sera smiled. “See for yourself.” She gestured to Rachel on stage and Max listened closely to Rachel’s words.  
  
“I know not what the future holds. But I know who I want to share it with, who I want to be with.  
  
_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_  
_ My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_  
_ The more I have, for both are infinite.”_  
  
“You did this for them, Max.” Sera explained. “You are the reason they are together, they are happy and they are safe.”

Max looked at Sera and smiled. “I am so happy for them but I am not sure what I am doing here.”

Sera shrugged her shoulders. “Me either, but I am thankful we got this opportunity to speak. You won’t see me again because my role, my presence is no longer needed to help you because yo did it. You saved Rachel and I am eternally and forever grateful for what you have given me...given them. Make sure they stay as happy as they are right now.” Sera said as she pointed to Rachel and Chloe.

Max turned in time to see Chloe jump out of her seat and leap onto stage and embrace Rachel. Max felt as if she could hear Chloe whisper those three little words into Rachel’s ear. Max smiled.

“I will,” Max responded. She looked back to where Sera had been standing but she was gone. “Bye, Sera and thank you for everything.”

Max looked back to the stage and saw Rachel and Chloe still caught in an embrace. She was happy that she got to see this moment.

Max wanted to get a closer work so she fought her way through the crowd. It is pretty easy to do when you are a ghost. Just as in her other dreams, Max floated towards Chloe and Rachel. She easily passed through people and objects. “This is pretty cool,” Max thought. “I wish I could do this on airplanes - it would be so much cheaper to travel.”

She got closer to the stage and walked over to where Chloe had been sitting. She watched as Chloe and Rachel came off of the stage. The closer they got the more Max could feel the excitement build in her. She knew they could not see her or touch her but to be this close… this near, made everything so much better. It was as if there was an electrical current running between her and Chloe and Rachel and with every step it got stronger.

As they approached Max and stood next to her, Max saw Rachel pause. She looked at Rachel and saw a perplexed look take shape on her face.

“Max…” Rachel uttered.

Max froze. “How? What?” she thought.

“I need to sit down,” Max heard Rachel tell Chloe and Max watched as Chloe helped her to her seat.

An obviously concerned Chloe held Rachel’s hand and put her arm around her. “Rach? Are you okay? What’s going on?”.

“I’m not sure. When we walked over, I have this feeling like Max is here. I cannot describe it. It's like she is here.” She pointed to the ground where Max was standing. “Right here.”

“Rachel, you know that’s not possible. Max said it herself. You are probably just thinking about her because of your speech.” Chloe looked around. “Besides I do not see any small petite brunettes with a camera anywhere nearby. Max would say something if she was here.”

“I know she would, but I can't shake this feeling. I have never felt anything like it. It's like electricity.” Rachel said. Max stood there amazed that Rachel felt it too.

“Where is it coming from Rachel?” Chloe inquired.

Rachel did not say anything but pointed directly at Max. For all Max knew, Rachel could see her.

Max was petrified with...fear? Anticipation? Confusion? She did not know from what but she could not move. She watched as Chloe turned and looked at where Rachel was pointing.

Chloe shifted slightly in her seat so she was facing Max directly. She could feel Chloe’s eyes on her. Chloe said nothing.

Max felt as if time froze. Chloe began to raise her hand out before her as if she was reaching to hold Max’s hand. The feeling, the electricity was beyond words and Max could feel it course through her. She knew that her and Chloe shared a powerful connection but here in this dream, Max could feel it.

Instinctively Max reached out as well. The sensation was indescribable and as her hand approached Chloe’s, it became constant. Max spread her fingers and bent the tips so her hand perfectly matched Chloe’s.

But then the strangest thing happened.

As Max’s fingers got close enough to Chloe’s that they should be touching, Max fully expected her hand to pass through Chloe’s.

But it didn’t.

She could feel her fingertips press into Chloe’s and for the first time, she could feel something in this state. She could sense Chloe’s touch. Max was shocked and amazed that this was happening. She held her hand there touching Chloe’s. She continued to hold Chloe’s gaze and watch as tears formed in Chloe’s eyes.

“Max?” she heard Chloe whisper. Beside Chloe, Rachel drew in her breath and tensed.

Max, her own emotions beginning to overcome her, whispered, barely audible, “Yes, Chloe. I’m here.” She pressed her fingers even harder into Chloe’s.

Chloe brought her other hand to her mouth in a shocked gasped. Max felt Chloe return the pressure in her fingers. Through her tears, Max heard Chloe begin to say, “How? How can this…”.

But she never heard the rest. In a flash of brilliant light, Chloe, Rachel and the whole scene disappeared. All that was left was Max standing there with her arm out. She could still feel Chloe’s touch even as the light itself disappeared.

**Chapter 3**

_It’s not always love and light. Sometimes we_  
_ have to go through things to grow._  
_ We have to feel things to finally be able to let_  
_ them go._  
_ -Not Always Love and Light, Hester Baks_

**July 22, 2013**

My dearest Chloe,

Happy Birthday, Rachel! Please wish her the happiest of all birthdays for me! Wherever you are and whatever you are doing, I hope you take time to celebrate her birthday. She deserves to be queen for a day. I wish I could be with you, but after the events of my last dream, I desire nothing more to be there and the last thing I want is to be there. I am so conflicted!

I know I have not written for a few weeks but seeing you and Rachel at graduation was more than I could bear. I could feel you Chloe. And it seemed like you and Rachel both could sense me. I could sense you and you radiated through me. There is no sensation, no feeling, no connection in this world that could describe what I felt. I always knew we were connected but that moment confirmed it.

When I awoke the next morning, I was in tears and drenched in sweat. My fellow hostel mates were worried about me. They said I was restless and cried my sleep. I have no memory of doing that but I believe them. The emotion was so powerful and so real, I am not surprised it crossed into my real life. They even asked if I needed a doctor! It was very sweet how concerned they were. I told them I was fine and I just needed some time.

I decided to go for a walk and see the sights. I walked along the port and the river and I went to those places that, well, you would expect me to go. I visited Trinity College and the National Gallery. I spent the afternoon in St. Stephen’s Green and had a wonderful traditional Irish lunch. It was a gorgeous day and so bright and sunny. As the old song goes, Irish Eyes were Smiling. For a few minutes, I forgot about everything and just enjoyed being here.

For dinner, oh Chloe - it was perfect. I found my restaurant! Well not mine but it was named for me. _Chez Max_. Okay… so it wasn’t named for me but I did joke with my waiter that it and I shared a name. He was from France and had the most wonderful French-English accent just like you hear in the movies. His laugh was deep and hearty and he found it funny that my name was Max. “Our chef, his name is Max too” he said. “Would you like to meet him?”

I, of course, said yes and he brought the chef to me. He was much younger than I thought a chef would be. I don’t know why, but I guess I think of all chefs as older. We joked for a moment and I thanked him. He asked about being from America and why I was in Dublin and what I planned to do. He was from France as well and I am pretty sure that is where I am going next. I told him about having to leave and being apart from those I loved but it was a sacrifice I knew I had to make. I told him about this journey and finding myself and what life has in store for me.

Anyway, I ordered the most wonderful of dishes. It was cooked perfectly and it even came with an extra dessert.

I tell you all of this because of what happened next. My waiter brought my check and they comped my meal. He and the chef took pity on me I guess. It was amazing since I don’t have much money. Normally I would protest and insist but I could tell from their reaction (to my reaction seeing the bill of $0.00), they were happy to do it. I still left them a big tip. But that wasn’t the strange part.

Chloe, you know how sometimes waiters or hostesses will leave little notes on your check. Well he did. I am not sure how he knew or what he knew or if I just looked like someone going through a rough spot but he wrote:

_Ce n’est pas de la lumière dont nous avons besoin, mais du feu; pas d'une douce douche, mais du tonnerre. Nous avons besoin de la tempête._

I don’t think you're fluent in French (neither am I!) so let me translate:

_It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm..._

Chloe… I sat there for what was an eternity after asking him to translate. What a beautiful quote to summarize where I am at right now. I wish I could say it in French!

I have come to realize that we do need the storms. We need the passion and the love that life has to offer us. Right now I am in a storm. A storm of loneliness, of missing you and Rachel; a storm of not knowing what is next; a storm of life. Even though a storm is destructive and can be devastating, it also renews and from the brokenness come new life.

But look at what I have been given. I have an opportunity to live my life on my terms. I had the opportunity to save a life. I have a power that nobody else has. I can travel the world. I can live Chloe. I may not be with you or near you but I am alive. Arcadia Bay is safe. You are alive. Rachel is alive. I. Am. Alive!

It's time for me to focus on my fire and my thunder. I may not write for a while but you will always be with me. Every moment of my day you are with me. I see you in every photograph I take and in every sunrise and sunset, and most of all I see you in my memories. You are my soulmate and I know one day we'll be together again. I do not know how. I do not know when. I just know we will. And until that day, I will always, always love you.

We’re Max and Chloe, remember? We’re always together even when we’re not.

Your partner in time,  
Max

**Chapter 4**

_You can make me wait forever_  
_ Push me away and tell me never_  
_ I don't mind, no I don't mind it_  
_ I would come back a thousand times_  
_ -1000 Times, Sarah Bareilles_

Max sat nervously while she watched Chloe read the letters she had written. Max could tell when Chloe read emotional or surprising parts of her letters as Chloe’s could no longer hide her emotions and reactions. At times she would laugh, cry and gasp. Max hoped, way deep down in her soul, that having Chloe read these letters was the right thing to do. Max knew that, as the letter went on, they dealt with things she had not yet prepared to share with Chloe.

She was lost in deep thought when Chloe looked up. Her eyes met Max’s and Chloe just sat there staring at Max.

“So about graduation…” Chloe began. “I knew you were there! I am not sure how I knew but I felt like I could see you, Max. I mean, not really but I could sense you there. It's hard to explain. But when I reached out I did feel something but just thought it was nerves or just the emotions of Rachel graduating.”

“No, it was me” Max confirmed. “I could feel your fingers, I could feel the pressure from your fingertips. But I could also feel the energy from you. I can’t explain it either but it was so… real and so strong. It was so powerful I had to write about it. I have never felt such a connection with anyone else… just you.”

“Max,” Chloe began, “Thank you for letting me read your letters. It is so cool to be able to read them and know what you were thinking and feeling… and doing. I know what I have read is just a small part of everything, but it's hella awesome to be able to see into your life without me.”

Max laughed. “You know how long its been since I heard hella. I am pretty sure you stole that from Rachel.” Max said with a wink.

“Guilty as charged” Chloe responded.

“I know that you are enjoying reading them Chloe,” Max said, changing the topic. “But please know, some of the letters deal with things I have not told you and I don’t know how. Many of the letters are just light and fun and I just wanted to let you know what I was doing. But they are not all like that.”

Chloe reached out to hold Max’s hand. “That’s fine. I missed you so much that I would rather read the good and the bad than not know anything at all.”

“Well there is more,” Max replied.

Chloe looked at Max. She could tell Max was slightly nervous and uncomfortable with whatever she had to say. Chloe rubbed Max’s hand with her thumb, “Just tell me, Max. It will be okay whatever it is.”

Max breathed deeply, “I told you in my first letter that I was excited to go to Dublin. I also mentioned that Dad had some family there. Well he does. A lot of family. If I go back a couple generations, I have all kinds of relatives, spread all over Ireland. Caulfield is like Smith there… especially when you look at the history of the name and its many variations. We even have a family crest and coat of arms and can date our name back to the 1600s.”

“Wow, that is hella awesome. No telling where Price comes from. Not half as cool as yours I am sure,” Chloe said.

“Hey, you have an awesome name!” Max retorted. “So I did some digging while I was in Ireland and looked for my Dad’s family. I was able to see my lineage back several generations. I was even able to locate relatives alive today. I didn’t go to see them because of what I learned next about my family.”

“Apparently the supernatural and unexplained tragedy plagues my family. There were many sad events through the years. Insane things. Parents lost their children young, people dying in tragic ways, all kinds of rough shit that I cannot even comprehend to this date. I expected to find something else… maybe a Grandma that bakes awesome cookies or a cousin that was famous… but not this.”

“Holy shit, Max,”. “So are you saying what I think you are? So you think that what you went through is not unique to you?” Chloe asked in shock.

“I am not sure but yeah…” Max’s voice trailed off.

She cleared her throat. “It hurt me to know my past relatives dealt with this too. Of course I do not have details or specifics but I can tell that on at least two other occasions in my family’s past, there were references to Caulfields living in a town that was hit by a freak storm or some other related odd disaster.” Max’s voice filled with emotion.

“You have to be f-ing kidding. There is no way that is coincidence.” Chloe gasped.

“Exactly. It can’t be coincidence at all. I really think my family has this… curse… plague… whatever you want to call it. But it has happened before. And I think about all the others that might have suffered as a result of it.”

Chloe looked at Max and said, “But you changed it. You prevented it from happening. You saved me and Rachel and you saved Arcadia Bay. The storm never happened!”

“That’s just it Chloe. I did. Or so I thought. But I found out it wasn’t me. I still have the power to manipulate time. I can still change time and I am still plagued by fate and destiny’s cruel joke,” Max scoffed while watching Chloe’s face. She wanted to make sure that Chloe caught on to what she was trying to say.

“Are you trying to say…” Chloe began.

“Yes, Chloe.” Max said matter-of-factly. “I did not stop it or change it. We did. You did. Rachel did. Or both of you did. I still have my power but what is different is that you are alive and Rachel is alive. By saving one of you or both, I fixed that timeline. And while I fixed it, it was nothing I did directly. Maybe this is what Sera knew. Maybe it goes beyond me… it's bigger than me. And I think my ability to see into your past with Rachel and see your present is connected to that power as well.”

Chloe remained frozen for a few moments. “ Do you have your power now?” Chloe emphasized the last word to get Max’s attention.

“I am not sure. As I learned in the months and years after I left Ireland and went to France and returned to the US, my power manifests at certain times. Its connected to other parts of me. It's connected to my emotions. Long periods of strong emotion makes me more… uh, I guess, sensitive to it. Some emotions bring it out to a greater extent… fear, sadness, and…”

She looked Chloe in the eye. “Love. That’s why I stayed away…” Max’s voice trailed off.

“Knowing this confirmed what Sera told me the first time we spoke and how I knew I had to leave. And as you will read, it only partly worked.”

Max gave her hand a squeeze. “I know its a lot to take in, but continue to read these and it will hopefully make sense.” She gestured to the binder Chloe was holding.

Chloe let go of Max’s hand and turned her attention back to Max’s letters.

**Chapter 5**

_Like all of us in this storm between birth and death, I can wreak no great changes on the world, only small changes for the better, I hope, in the lives of those I love._  
_ -Dean Koontz_

**11 October 2013**

Dear Chloe,

This may be the weirdest letter I write you because to you October 11th is just a normal day. You probably woke up, had some breakfast and spent some time with Rachel I hope. Just a regular Autumn Day for you. Whatever you do though, please tell me you have not fallen for the “PSL” - the pumpkin spice latte at Starbucks. It's so trendy and commercial.

For me, today is anything but normal. Today is the day that altered the course of our lives. Today is the day that I stood on the cliffs by the lighthouse, looked out over Arcadia Bay and said “F--- you” to fate and destiny. Today is the day we watched a storm from hell destroy Arcadia Bay and we left together. It is the day you lived.

Just like that day, I can never choose anyone over you. I can never choose anyone over you. I will always do what I have to do to protect you and that is why I am halfway across the world as I write this.

I think back to that day a lot. It's easier now as it never happened but in my world, it did. I do not have to live with the consequences of my decision. In those weeks that followed, the thought of sacrificing the town and all of those people, destroyed me. It tore me apart. When I went back to save Rachel, it saved me too. I no longer had to think about the lives I took and the choice I made.

Choosing you was the best thing I have ever done no matter the pain it put me through. Look where we are now. No, I had no clue that things would work out like this but I am so glad they did. Arcadia Bay and our loved ones are safe. You and Rachel are happy I hope. And here I am, living my dream. The only bad part is I miss you so much.

I am getting ready to leave Ireland. I have spent enough time here. Dublin, while cool and awesome in so many ways, isn’t exactly known as an artist’s city. I need to go somewhere that I can visit that will inspire me as a photographer and allow me to grow in my artistry. There really is only one city where that could happen and you know my dream of visiting. Of all the great artist cities in this world, one stands out.

Yes, Paris. There is no greater city for me to see and explore. Besides being such an eclectic and unique city, it has so many opportunities for me to grow. Not to mention I can go see the work of Man Ray and visit the Louvre.

I also need to leave Dublin for other reasons. I had a dream last night (well this morning as it was after midnight I know when I woke up). A strange, powerful dream and one from which, when I awoke, I wasn’t sure if it was over. I had to lay in bed for a few minutes to know for sure, heart-racing and drenched in sweat.

No, it wasn’t a dream about you or Rachel. Get your mind out of the gutter, Chloe Price! That would have been a good dream. :)

No, my dream was not a good dream. And I am not sure if it was the past or present or even the future.

In my dream, it started with Paris. It felt as if I had just arrived because I was happy just being a tourist. Naturally, the first place I wanted to go was The Eiffel Tower. So I remember getting to the tower and looking up and being amazed by how tall it was. I got on the lift and began my ascent to the top.

At this point, I believed my dream was a good dream. You know, excited for Paris and going. As I got on the lift, it was a beautiful day. I mean, like Disney-esque kind of beautiful day. But, as I rode the lift to the top, I had a stronger and stronger sense of dread come over me.

For some reason (stupid dreams), I was the only person on the lift. Yeah, like this would ever happen but that’s dreams for you. I rode the lift to the top and when the doors opened, it was no longer day. It was night. And it was a dark night. No moon, no stars. The lights of the city had even faded.

And then I saw it…

Off in the horizon to the northwest it started. At first it was just a flash of lightning. Then another. And another. As the lightning became stronger and more constant, I could see it in the air like streaks of light. And then the sensation started… the same sensation I felt that day with you and Rachel at graduation.

As the sky became more illuminated, I saw it. In the distance… the storm. The same swirling mass I had seen before. But this time it was not like a tornado. This time is was like the storm moved as a whole...as a wave. A huge wave that was gaining speed and getting closer and closer to me.

I had nowhere to go. The lift was gone and I was trapped. I stood their helpless as the storm got closer and it crashed into me. As it did, it jerked me from where I stood and threw me through space and time. It felt like I was traveling at lightspeed or through some worm hole.

As I slowed down, I was in New York. I was on Broadway outside a theater that looked old yet modern; gorgeous yet subdued. I looked up and saw a giant marquee that said “Atonement” by Rachel Amber Price.

Before I could ever register what happened and comprehend the words I had read, I was ripped from where I stood and was sent flying again. And it was what happened next that really upset me.

As I came to a stop again, I realized I was on the cliffs outside Arcadia Bay. The lighthouse behind me, I looked out over the bay and saw the city. It looked peaceful and serene. But when I looked down I saw a memorial plaque.

It read:

This memorial is dedicated to three bright lights that were dimmed long before their time. Through tragedy they perished, but through memory their light will live on. They died as they lived, as partners in time.

_Rachel Dawn Amber - July 22, 1994 to October 11_  
_ Chloe Elizabeth Price - March 11, 1994 to October 11_  
_ Maxine Caulfield - September 21, 1995 to October 11_

The year was unreadable. I could not make it out. It looked like 20-- something but from the best I could tell it was a year at some point in the future. Then as a voice from the past I heard you say, “I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak. And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me…”

As soon as I heard those words, I was ripped away again and this time I woke up.

Chloe, I am not sure what to think. Maybe it's just the anniversary of this date but it scared me. It scared me to my core. Your words… those are words I never heard but they frighten me. Is it because you have said them or have yet to say them? Will I do “it” in the future… do something that hurts you or scares you. Its horrible… I do not know what it means. F--- it! I wish I knew what it meant!

I am not sure when I will write again as it's going to take some time to process what I saw. I know it's just a dream. I know it's probably just my emotions getting the best of me. But it still freaked me out. For now I have to cling to those words that give me the slightest of all comfort when I miss as much as I do. The last words I said to you over 5 years ago.

We’re Max and Chloe, remember? We’re always together even when we’re not.

Your partner in time,  
Max

**Chapter 6**

_It's always times like these when I think of you_  
_ And I wonder if you ever think of me_  
_ 'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong_  
_ Living in your precious memories_  
_ -1000 Miles, Vanessa Carlton_

**March 11, 2014**

My Dearest Chloe,

For me, this is the most special day of the year. Its is the day that my soulmate, my partner in time, my best friend and the person that holds my heart was born. I wish you the happiest of all birthday’s, Chloe. I wish I could be with you to celebrate. I know you and Rachel must have some big plans.

I know its been a while since I last wrote. It's been six months to be exact and it has been an incredible six months too. Right after I finished my last letter, I left Ireland and came to Paris. You can imagine that, after my dream, I was very weary and apprehensive but nothing has happened like in my dream. I have even been to the top of the tower and no storm.

Paris has been an amazing city. It is just as I imagined. The people are so friendly and the culture here is so different. Its light and fun and so enjoyable. I am not saying Ireland wasn’t like that but in Paris, it feels like everything revolves around the arts. I think there is a gallery or theater or art show on every corner. Street vendors have stalls and booths all throughout the city. The city just feels so alive and so electric. I am truly happy and at peace here.

I have some great news. Chloe, I sold some photographs! Some of the pictures I took in Ireland I submitted to some online tourist sites and one site purchased them. And for quite a bit I might add. I told them I was coming to Paris and they signed me to a contract to provide updated pictures for them. They will even publish them in a travel guide later this year. The site is really cool because it covers and focuses on out of the way or places off the main road. As you know, I have always been interested in those kinds of places.

I cannot believe that I am finally achieving my dream. For so long I wanted to make a career out of what I love and now I am. It's so amazing to me that people finally believe I take good pictures. I doubted myself for so long and hated my “eye” for so long… but now to have it acknowledged that its worth something. It's so… confirming.

With what they are paying me, I can settle down. I am actually going to live in Paris. How amazing is that!? I would have never dreamed I would actually live here. I am looking at apartments and trying to find a good place. Its so expensive but thankfully that is not a concern. I plan to travel all around France in the months to come and then travel further. The company will also pay me to travel but I have to go where they need me. They have hinted that Spain, Rome and Iceland may be places I need to travel for work. I am totally okay with that!

There is something else I need to tell you but now is not the time. Maybe I will write another letter soon. I cannot put it on paper right now because I know it will upset you but also because I am not sure what it means yet. I have a lot of questions and a lot of soul-searching to do but just know its a good thing. Or at least I think it is. I will tell you about it when I am ready.

For now, my life is a whirlwind. Taking pictures, finding an apartment, settling down into a routine. It's amazing that less than a year ago I was in Arcadia Bay… look at me now. The only thing I wish is that you could be here with me. A day does not go by that I do not think about you and Rachel. What I would give to see you… or hear your voice… or hold your hand… or feel your arms around me. Funny to say it like that because I am afraid I or you or Rachel or truly, all of us would give up a lot. After my dream, I am convinced that we cannot be together. I feel deep in my heart that bad shit will happen if we do. I do not know how to explain it but I just know it.

The worst part is I know it hurts you too. I know staying away from you is something I have to do and I know you do not understand. Even across these miles, I can feel your pain. I am so so sorry Chloe. I do not want to hurt you but the pain you feel now is nothing compared to what I know could happen. I have to keep you and Rachel safe and I will do that by staying away.

You have no clue how many times I reach for the phone or want to send you an email or just something… anything to say HI and see how you are doing. I hate it, I hate that it has come to this but I tell myself every day that I do it for you. For now, if all we have are memories, it will have to do.

We’re Max and Chloe, remember? We’re always together even when we’re not.

Your partner in time,  
Max

**Chapter 7**

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_ Darling so it goes_  
_ Some things are meant to be_  
_ Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_ For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_ -Can’t Help Falling in Love, UB40_

**April 29, 2014**

My Dearest Chloe,

Today marks the one year anniversary of when our lives changed. One year ago today, I returned to Arcadia Bay to save Rachel. I will never forget leaving you that day, sleeping in the hotel room. I knew then as I do now that I would probably never see you again but I did it anyway. I am so happy I was able to save her. I am so happy I was able to rescue her and to give Sera peace. I hope this past year has been everything you hoped and everything you wished for. You deserve happiness Chloe. And so does Rachel. It makes me think of an old saying I once heard “May the best of your today’s be the worst of your tomorrow’s”. I hope each day is better and better, it brings you and Rachel closer together and you find continued happiness.

I know it's been a little over a month since I last wrote but I have exciting news. I found a place to live. It is in the 6th _Arrondissement_. It's a great one bedroom studio apartment in a beautiful part of the city and a wonderful neighborhood. There are a lot of cafes and shops and street vendors. Everything is so close. It has that classic Parisian feel that I wanted so badly. Some days I just stroll along_ St. Germain_ and visit the many galleries and museums. And by Paris standards, its cheap... less than 600 euros.

I have really been spending the last month getting settled. I did finally make it to _Musée d’Orsay_ to see their exhibit on Man Ray during his years in Paris. Studying Man Ray also led me to Jean Arp, Max Ernst and Andre Masson. Seeing their work in person was personally overwhelming for me. I cannot believe I was able to do it - for years I dreamt of doing so.

I have good news too. Other magazines have contacted me about my photographs. Apparently the “out of the way” or the “off the beaten path” is really, really popular right now. I guess you could say it's hip to be different. It seems tourists do not want to be just a tourist and see the big sites - they want to see the odd, different sites. I guess there is a huge market for my photographs. Little did I know being that shy cliche geek who walked around with my camera, looking for the odd moment to take a picture, would turn into a very lucrative career. I just received a letter from National Geographic. Could you imagine Chloe? Me taking picture for them? O.M. Goodness!! I am too scared to open it right now… maybe later. Definitely later.

I do hope things are good for you. I wonder what you are doing right now as I write this letter. What you and Rachel have been up too. I know you are happy and I know you are together. I am not sure how I know but I can sense it and feel it. Ever since that day at Blackwell graduation when I connected to you and Rachel, I am aware of you. It's hard to explain but know that, even though we are apart, I feel close to you.

This brings me to the part of the letter I dreaded to write. Not because I want to keep it a secret but because I am not sure how to say what I need to say. I mentioned in my last letter that I was not sure if it was the right time even if there was something to say. Well now I know I have to say something.

I have a roommate. She and I met right after I came to Paris. I was sitting in a little cafe in our neighborhood and I was reading On the Road and she came up to me and asked about Kerouac. It was funny...she spoke in French and I must have stared blankly at her. She caught on pretty quick and asked if I was American and liked Kerouac. She then did something that was amazing. Looking back on it, it was amazingly brave or could have been amazingly stupid. She quoted On The Road to me:

“A pain stabbed my heart, as it did every time I saw a girl I loved who was going the opposite direction in this too-big world.”

I am not sure if she knew I would know the quote or what it meant and she definitely did not know that it described this last year almost perfectly but regardless, she said it. It spoke straight to me.

And when she said it, it was not only what she said and how she said it but the look she gave me. It was an instant attraction. I do not think I have to explain the look. I felt this calm come over me and we connected...you know, like we had known each other for years but even though we just met.

Chloe, it was an immediate connection. Her name is Salomé Lavoie and has been my constant companion since we met. She is like me but very attractive and the fact she and I connected blows my mind. The best way to describe her is she is the cliche geek but not shy nor plain. She is beautiful but not in that model kind of way - more like that girl next door kind of way, a nerdy kind of cute kind of way. I can’t really describe her looks but think Zooey Deschanel from like (500) Days of Summer or New Girl? Yeah like that. She is smart and funny and quirky and has been such a wonderful friend these last few months. She is studying at the local art university. She actually uses my photographs for inspiration and often paints or draws what I shoot. Sometimes, on rainy cool days, we will sit in our apartment and just read. We both love Albert Camus, The Stranger and The Fall both speak to me on some sort of existentialist level. She is also teaching me French… very slowly. I am not the best student.

I just realized that I already let the proverbial cat out of the bag when I said “our” apartment and that it was one bedroom. I guess that’s what you call a classic Freudian slip.

Chloe, our relationship slowly progressed to be more than friends. I did not expect it. I didn’t even think anything would happen. I wasn’t even looking for anything. After the events in Ireland, I expected to be alone. But she and I met and it's been amazing ever since. We have laughed together and cried together and grown together. I am not sure what the future holds for us but for now we are just enjoying each day. Each day is a gift and after what happened in my alternate timeline, seeing Rachel’s fate, you dying and all the shit we went through, I cherish each day. Sure there are bad and there are good but as long as the good outweigh the bad and I wake up again tomorrow, I am happy. I read a quote once that says:

"Sometimes, someone comes into your life, so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever."

This is Salome for me.

Is Salomé my girlfriend? I do not know. Are we a couple? I don’t know that either. But we are happy. We are together and for the first time since I left you, I feel like I have someone in this life. I do not feel so along anymore. We are not into labels or defining what we are. We are simply together and that is enough for us. I… we are happy and that is all that matters. A quote from Albert Camus really summarizes how I feel about her at this time.

To give all, to sacrifice all without expecting to get anything in return, this is love.

Is it possible to love two people at once, fully and unconditionally? This is the question I have to ask myself and it’s the question I struggle with. I will always, always love you Chloe. I will never stop loving you.

I told Salome about you. I told her everything. I told her about Rachel and my power and everything from Arcadia Bay to saving Rachel and my nightmare in Ireland. She knows it all… and she did not judge me. And she accepts me for who I am. She told me that it was part of me and that it shaped me into who I am. And she told me she loved me when I did. It was the first time she said it. I know I love her too.

She knows I love you and I love Rachel. She understands love beyond words and time. She understand soulmates and how love can take on many forms and shapes. When I told her everything, she took me in her arms and said, "I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them all alone." It was a quote from somewhere but it told me how she really felt.

I hope you would be happy for me and I think you would be. I think you would tell me to live my life and be with Salome and experience life with her. You would tell me that you were happy that I found my angel. I think you would want to meet her and you would tell her to take good care of me and love me unconditionally.

But part of me is scared. I feel like I am betraying you and betraying us. I feel like I do not know what I am doing and things can only end badly. I feel like you wouldn’t understand. Everything is so new and so complicated. I wish we were back at your house and thirteen and playing pirates in your backyard. Life was so simple then.

I love you but I cannot be with you... I love Salome and can be with her... But because I can’t be with you, I feel like I can’t love her but because I do love her, I feel like I can’t love you. My emotions are so messed up.

I think I need to take some time and focus on my life here and with Salome so I am not sure when I will write again. I think about you and Rachel often but the events of Arcadia Bay, that week in October and the storm are starting to fade. I have not had a single bad dream since Ireland. I want to spend time with Salomé and see where the road leads us. I hope you can understand.

Your partner in time,  
Max

**Chapter 8**

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_  
_ Who knows how to love you without being told_  
_ Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_  
_ If there's a soulmate for everyone_  
_ -Soulmate, Nastasha Bedingfield_

Max sat there and she knew. She remembered writing that letter. She knew the part and she knew this would be the hardest part of reconnecting with Chloe. So Max was intently watching as Chloe read her letter.

Max knew the instant when Chloe had read enough to connect the dots. She watched as Chloe’s expression changed to a mixture of hurt and sadness. She knew as Chloe read on that the more she talked about Salome and talked about their relationship, the harder it would be for Chloe.

Max watched as tears welled-up in Chloe’s eyes and slowly began to run down her face and collect on the table. She was unsure of what to do. Should she comfort Chloe? Should she try and explain? Should she say something?

Chloe soon made Max’s decision for her. “Max… I… um, need to use the restroom.” Chloe said through broken speech, her voice cracking with emotion.

“Chloe…” Max began but it was too late. Chloe had already slid her chair back and was walking towards the bathroom. Max turned. “Chloe…” she started again.

Chloe did not turn around. She simply raised her right hand and gave Max the universal sign for “stop”. The message was clear and Max said nothing more. She sat there at the table for what felt like an eternity, waiting on Chloe to return.

Her mind raced. She worried what Chloe was thinking or even worse, what would she ask or say when she comes back. “If she comes back” Max said to herself. Max shook her head. “Don’t be stupid Max. Of course she will come back.” It wasn’t a statement but a question.

A few minutes later Chloe emerged from the bathroom. Max looked at her as she walked to their table and sat down. Her eyes were red and swollen. She wiped at her nose with a small bundle of tissues. It was clear almost instantly that she had been crying very hard and did not want Max to see.

“Chloe,” Max said as she reached out to lay her hand on Chloe’s arm, “Let me explain.”

“No. There is nothing to explain. I am sorry for getting upset. I am not sure why it upsets me so much to read you found someone. Salome sounds amazing and exactly what you needed at that moment.”

“Max, you are exactly right. I would have been a little hurt and I am. And I know it does not make sense but it's because I am selfish. I love you and part of me has and will always love you. And selfishly I do not want to share that love with anyone.”

“I love you and Rachel and I assume you feel the same towards Rachel. So yeah, a little part of me is hurt and to be totally honest, a little jealous. Max, are you jealous of Rachel and I?”

The question caught Max completely off guard. “Whoa, I am not sure how to answer that.”

Chloe responded, “Just be honest.”

“Ye...yea...yes” Max stammered. “I guess deep down I am but at the same time I am happy for you and happy for her. Since you are happy together, it makes me love you both. Of course I am a little jealous and like you, its selfish. But that’s love for you.”

Chloe smiled at Max. “Exactly.”

Confused, Max looked back at Chloe. “Exactly what?”

“That’s exactly how I feel about you and Salome. You answered just as I would. I feel exactly the same.”

Max smiled, relieved. Every ounce of her being was content with Chloe’s response.

“So now that we got that mushy stuff out of the way, tell me about her,” Chloe questioned.

“Well what do you want to know?” Max answered.

“Everything” Chloe said through a mischievous grin. Max was pretty sure there was also a wink.

“Okay nosy… let’s just get to the two biggest questions I know you are wondering about.” Max began.

“First and foremost, the status of our relationship is not so simple. If I was on Facebook, I would have changed it to “it’s complicated” so it would be Facebook official. In due time, I will explain what it was that made it complicated, but simply put… it was me. I will explain what that means in a minute but before I talk about that…” her voice trailed off.

Chloe sat up straight and propped her elbows on the table, putting her face in her hands. She was fully attentive to what Max was about to say.

“Yes Max… go ahead. I am ALL ears.” Chloe said in such a way Max knew there was no dodging this topic. She was grinning ear to ear.

“You know how uncomfortable this makes me, right?” Max uttered as she glared at Chloe wondering about payback.

“Oh, I know. I know very, very well. And that’s why I am dying to know. Just tell me Max.” Chloe was practically begging.

“Okay. FINE” Max said exasperated.

“To answer your question, yes. Often and a lot. Happy now?” Max was whispering.

“HA” Chloe exclaimed as she slapped her hand down on the table. “I knew it. One bedroom my ass. Dang Max, I didn’t know you were such a player.” Chloe winked and slyly punched Max on the shoulder.

“And no, I am not happy now” Chloe responded. “One more thing.”

Max sighed. “What?” The word was drawn out as a sign of Max’s growing frustration.

“How was it? Or should I say she?” Chloe asked.

Max turned multiple shades of red. “Chloe Elizabeth Price… some things are better left to your imagination.”

“Oh hell no. That a bunch of crap and you know it. Details sister. Details now.” Chloe retorted.

“Fine” Max said again.

Max proceeded to tell Chloe about her and Salome and their relationship, their connection. Chloe wanted to know everything so Max told her everything. Every detail, every romantic and passionate moment, every tryst. At times both girls turned red and lowered their voices. And every so often both took turns fanning themselves. The conversation was definitely no longer PG-13.

“Damn, is it getting hot in here?” Chloe finally said.

“Um, yeah it is” Max agreed. “But it’s your own fault, you asked”.

“Well thanks for the the, uh, stories… and if I may say, ideas.” Chloe winked at Max.

“Ideas?” Max inquired.

Chloe chuckled. “Yeah ideas for me and Rachel.”

“CHLOE!” Max exclaimed, a little too loud for the small cafe.

Chloe laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Max asked while blushing.

“If you think about it, the last time we talked, we were 13 and we were talking about playing pirates and growing up. Now here we are years later and we are definitely not talking about pirates… unless you roleplayed some pirates. Well did ya matey?” Chloe jokingly asked.

Max chuckled too. “No, we didn’t roleplay any pirates. But you know, you’re right. It's interesting to be talking about this kind of stuff with you.”

“Forget talking. Doing is hella more fun” Chloe quipped with a wink.

“CHLOE!” Max exclaimed again, the scandalous conversation getting to be too much. She normally did not talk about this kind of stuff... in public.

“Let’s get some more coffee. And given our conversation, maybe it's time for some iced coffee.” Chloe said with a smirk.

“Yes, please.” Max agreed. “I need to cool off a little bit.”

\-----*-----

“All kidding aside, Max” Chloe said while sipping her pumpkin cream cold brew, “so what’s going on now? Obviously you are here and you said nothing about Salome being with you. What gives?”

“That’s a long story. But before I tell you what happened, I need you to understand the nature of what happened” Max explained.

She took a deep breath as Chloe sat back and got comfortable.

“The letter you read when I told you about Salome was from late April of 2014, one year after I left Rachel and became part of this timeline. You will notice that there are not many more letters. It's because I did not write much.”

“Salome and I were so happy. We lived our lives and spent time together. We traveled all over Europe. We had romantic nights by the fire, long train rides where we just talked and watched many sunrises along the Mediterranean. We went to the Salvador Dali museum in Figueres, Catalonia, Spain. It was an incredible experience. For the first time since you and I were kids and best friends, I was truly and unequivocally happy. But it can never last. If the last few years have taught me anything it's that one truth. Fate and destiny are a bitch and are never satisfied. They seem to have some fascination with f---ing over my life.”

Max paused and took a long drink of her coffee, looking out the window. She stared blankly off into space.

“Hey, you ok?” Chloe asked. “You kinda drifted off there.”

Max stirred in her seat. “Yeah I’m ok. I’m just searching for the right words.”

“Salome and I had a little over three good years together. Three wonderful years. But in June 2017 that all changed.” Max let the words hang out there for Chloe to seize on.

And Chloe did. “June 2017. I will never forget it.” She paused looking at Max and Max just nodded. “You mean…”

“Yes, Chloe. Your engagement. I know the day and time and I know all the details. That night after three plus years of no dreams or nightmares or visions or whatever, I had one. I saw your engagement to Rachel.”

Chloe sat in stunned silence. “Had I known, I would have told you. Had I been able to speak with you I would have explained.”

“I know and I understand.” Max hesitated. “But that wasn’t the vision or dream that caused things to change for me. I had one more.”

“Oh no, Max… f--- no.” Chloe said raising her hand to her mouth in shock. “I bet I can guess. December of the same year.”

Max could not bring herself to say anything. She just nodded.

“Oh Max, I am so sorry. I wished for you to be there. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted nothing more than you to be by my side that day. I am so sorry.” she repeated.

“It’s okay. Remember with my dreams, I was there. Just like graduation, I was there but like a ghost. You wedding was amazing by the way.”

“So that was the thing that brought you back?” Chloe asked.

“In a manner of speaking. After seeing your engagement and wedding, I told Salome. We kept nothing from each other. She told me to go to you and Rachel. She was willing to come too. But I couldn’t. You understand why don’t you?”

Chloe nodded.

“I had to stay away, Chloe. Salome understood. She always understood. But it wasn’t the wedding either. Do you remember Rachel’s big surprise announcement?”

Chloe paused and thought for a moment. “You mean about her play?” Chloe inquired.

“Yes, that one. She announced that her play was picked up on Broadway and would be premiering soon. I was so happy for her. She looked elated and had such joy and happiness.”

“Oh I remember very well. I had to hold that secret and not tell anyone for months. It killed me. You know I suck with keeping secrets.” Chloe responded.

“I do” Max confirmed. “But let me ask you...do you remember the name of her play?”

“Duh” Chloe said. “Atonement. It was about you and me and your power.”

Max took a deep breath. “And do you remember my dream in Ireland? The one from my letter you read.”

Chloe looked perplexed for a minute then the realization hit her. It slammed into her like a wave of fear and doubt.

“Holy shit Max. Holy f---ing shit. No, no, no… it can’t be.” Chloe said shaking her head refusing to accept the truth she came to realize.

“You saw her play four years before it premiered. You saw the name of it on the marquee on Broadway?”

Max nodded sheepishly almost like she didn’t want to admit to the truth.

Chloe continued, “But that means your power…”

By now Max was shaking. Chloe now realized what she had not told anyone and why. Even Salome. She could barely understand it and comprehend it herself.

“Yes, Chloe. That means my power changed yet again. I have seen your past and I have seen your present. But now I was seeing…”

“My future” Chloe interrupted. “And Rachel’s future.”

“Yes, our future.” Max confirmed. “And what was worse is that it came true. And what scared me was... if that came true, do you remember the next part of my dream?”

Chloe thought to herself for a moment. “I cannot think of much right now. Just tell me Max.”

“After I saw the marquee, I was whisked away again by the storm and ended up in Arcadia Bay, on the cliffs by the lighthouse. And there I saw the plaque. The plaque that memorialized us…. You, me and Rachel. I saw the aftermath of our death, Chloe. And if the play could come true, I was terrified that it would also mean that would come true.”

Chloe was speechless.

Max continued. “And there is more. After I saw the vision at your wedding and learned from Rachel’s speech about her play, I could no longer stay away. I had to come tell you, warn you, warn Rachel. I felt as if my vision was a possible future and you needed to know. You HAD to know.”

“So I came to New York. Salome told me to and she understood. She knew this was more important than she and I. I will always, always love her for letting me go. I hope one day I will see her again even if its just to thank her.

And I stood underneath that marquee just as I did in my dream. It came true, Chloe. I was there. I sat in the theater on opening night. I saw the play… well the start of it.”

“And when it was over, I ran. I ran as far away as I could. From you. From Rachel. From New York. And yes, from Salome too. I kept running. Until tonight. When you found me. And here we are. Salome is out there somewhere” Max said as she gestured widely with her arm. “It's been years. I am not sure if she waited for me or moved on. I do not know why but I knew I had to run from her to protect her too. So I ran from everything and everyone.

“And even as wonderful as being here with you tonight and being together again is; how it warms my heart and fulfills me, all I want to do is run again.”

Chloe sat motionless. “What does it mean, Max? What is going to happen to you and me and Rachel? Where do we go from here?” Chloe was uncomfortable and obviously worried.

Max took her hand and held it. She interlaced her fingers with Chloe’s. “I do not know, Chloe. I honestly do not know. But I am frightened.”

**Chapter 9**

_'Cause all of me_  
_ Loves all of you_  
_ Love your curves and all your edges_  
_ All your perfect imperfections_  
_ Give your all to me_  
_ I'll give my all to you_  
_ You're my end and my beginning_  
_ -All of Me, John Legend_

Max remembered going to sleep. She remembered snuggling next to Salome in the bed they shared. So when she awoke and realized she was not there, she was startled. As her vision cleared and she gained full control of her senses, she realized she was in a giant auditorium. Clearly it was a graduation but she had no clue as to why she was there.

She could not remember the last time she had such a vivid dream. It had been years since she had one so clear and so… real or she thought.

Max froze. “No, oh please...no” she said as she looked out upon the audience. Yes it had been years and now she was realizing why it felt that way. Her last dream like this was her nightmare in Ireland when she saw the storm and was whisked to New York and saw the graves of Rachel and Chloe and herself in Arcadia Bay.

“No. F--- no. F--- this” Max uttered to nobody really as no one could hear her or see her which was typical of these dreams. “No not dreams” she corrected herself, “visions.”

Not sure of when or where it was, Max looked around for any clue. She finally say a poster on the wall announcing that this was now… the present. June 2017. NYU graduation.

“Rachel…” Max whispered.

Immediately she started to scan the audience. She looked around as much as possible but it was difficult to see the faces of people. The arena was huge and there were lots of people. She knew Chloe would be there somewhere.

Unlike Rachel’s graduation from Blackwell, there were so many people in attendance. Trying to find Chloe would be difficult if not impossible. Lost in thought, Max did not notice that the graduates began to march in. She was mesmerized by the sea of people that continued to grow.

Max stopped for a minute to take in the moment. Just like with her high school graduation, this was a moment that she was able to give Rachel. Rachel would have never known her graduation or had all the years leading up to it. Max was the reason Rachel was alive and the thought comforted Max. Rachel had her life back and Max hoped it was a good one.

Max continued to scan the audience and look for Chloe. Just as she was about to give up, she noticed some commotion and turned around. In a section over and several rows below her sat a young brunette. She was obviously excited about something. Max watched as the girl brought her hands to her mouth and cupped them and yelled “For Max!”.

“Chloe?” Max thought. “No wonder I did not recognize you. No more blue hair. It has been so long since Max had seen Chloe with her natural hair color.

Max looked towards the floor and saw Rachel, in-line with the other graduates, turn around and give Chloe a bow. It was then that Max saw Rachel’s cap. It appeared that Rachel had decorated it with glitter paint. Max could make out a doe, a butterfly and a small boxy thing that was most likely meant to be a camera. And in the center, Rachel had written the words “For Max”. Obviously this is what Chloe saw when she yelled for Rachel.

Max couldn’t help but smile. For Rachel to think of her on this day meant so much to her. For a moment she forgot about her dreams and visions and just enjoyed the moment. It wasn’t long before Rachel’s name was called and she walked across the stage to receive her Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theater. At the sound of her name, she saw Chloe jump to her feet and applaud… even though they were told to hold all applause. Max chuckled. “Chloe will always be Chloe.” she said to herself, shaking her head. “Such a rebel.”

As Max glanced back towards the stage, her world grew cloudy and begun to spin and she was whisked through time and space.

\---*---

As she regained her senses, she realized she was in a small, fenced-in yard. The house was a small, two-story, brick that had some classic charm to it. Max could tell it was old but had been recently updated. In the backyard was small brick patio on which sat a long table and stairs led up to the back of the house.

Not knowing whose house this was, Max felt a little uncomfortable. “I hope I am not trespassing” she thought for a second before laughing. “I’m a ghost, what are they going to do to me? Call the Ghostbusters?” she said aloud. She may have laughed a little too hard at her own joke.

She was looking around the backyard as she heard some noise from the front of the house. Max always liked to snoop and enjoyed any chance to do so. She peeked around the corner and looked into the window.

“Great, Max” she said to herself. “You have graduated from trespassing to peeping-tom.”

Dismissing the thought, she watched as the front door opened and in walked Chloe and Rachel.

“Oh shit,” Max said as she realized this was their house.

She watched as Chloe and Rachel chatted for a minute. Rachel soon leaned in and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and bounded up the stairs. Chloe sat alone on the couch for a moment and Max could see she was talking to herself. She got up and walked to the kitchen and opened one of the top cabinets. She proceeded to remove a covered basket, closed the cabinet and turned and headed outside towards Max.

Instinctively Max try to hide and cower behind a bush but realized she did not need too. She knew Chloe could not see her. She watched intently as Chloe spread a white, lace tablecloth on the small table, and sat two bears on it. She reached into the basket and a removed a smaller bear too. She could see Chloe pause and hold it for a moment and then give it a hug. Chloe then got up and walked over to a small shelf on the fence and placed the bear.

It was then that Max got a good look at it. “If I was a bear, that is what I would look like” Max said amazed. And she was right. The bear was a small brown bear complete with a t-shirt and jeans; hipster bag and a small camera in its paw. Max was overwhelmed with emotion but more curious about what Chloe was up too.

Chloe put her back to Max so Max could not see what she was doing but obviously she was messing with the bears on the table. Max knew Chloe well enough to know she was nervous as hell.

Moments later, Max heard Rachel calling for Chloe.

“I am out here Rach- Rachel” came Chloe’s reply.  
  
Max watched as Rachel opened the door and came into the backyard. Immediately she saw Rachel gasp. Rachel brought her hand to her face and Max saw tears form in her eyes.

Max was frozen. Time, space, movement… it all stopped. It was then she realized what she was watching and she heard as Chloe began to speak:

“Rachel…” Chloe began, “these last few years have been amazing. I have seen you grow and achieve your dreams. And somehow, for some reason, the universe has chosen me to be along for the ride. But now I am telling the universe, that I want to be along for the ride...forever...if you’ll have me. I love you Rachel Amber. From you saving my ass at Firewalk to skipping school together to our first kiss under a streetlight below an ash-filled sky...I have loved you. I have always loved you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
Max was overcome. She did not know if ghosts could cry but she was pretty sure she could. She never thought she would witness such a beautiful moment. She was so happy for Chloe and Rachel.

But deep inside of her, she also felt a sadness. She loved Chloe and in her timeline, albeit for a brief time, she was Chloe’s love and Chloe’s significant other. Part of Max wanted and would always want Chloe as more than a friend. But she knew it was not meant to be. And she could not blame Chloe for moving on with her life and preparing to start a new life with Rachel. But part of her… her heart and her soul, hurt.

The light around her gave way to darkness as she heard Rachel say, “Chloe Price…Yes... of course I will marry you”.

\---*---  
Max awoke halfway around the world. Next to her, Salome was propped up on one elbow looking at Max. “Max are you okay?” she asked. “You were literally crying in your sleep.”

Max turned to Salome. “Yes, I’m fine. It was a rough dream. A happy dream but very emotional.”

Salome smiled at her and reached up to move some hair that had fallen onto Max’s face. “Tell me about it.” Salome said.

Max shared everything with Salome and while they had no secrets between them, it always made Max uncomfortable to tell Salome about Chloe. She knew Salome understood but it's still awkward to tell your girlfriend about you former girlfriend, your first love.

Max proceeded to tell Salome about the dream and everything she saw. She cried as she reiterated the events of the proposal. Salome, as she always did, sat there next to Max and held her. Salome’s comforting embrace and support gave Max all the strength she needed. Max always felt comforted at the feel of Salome’s touch.

“What do you think it means?” Salome asked.

“I am not sure but it's the first vision or dream I have had in ages since… you know… before you… before you came into my life. It has been years.” Max replied.

“I think it means that fate and destiny are still toying with me and there is more to the story. But only time will tell.” Max grinned. “Pun intended. I guess they are engaged now. Who knows if I will have another vision or dream but I assume a wedding will follow soon. Neither Rachel and Chloe would want a long engagement.”

“Should we go? I mean... should we go to the wedding? We can go together. Or you can go alone. Its whatever is best for you, Max.” Salome asked nervously.

Max looked at her friend and lover of these last few years. Their relationship had grown exponentially since they moved in together. They were deeply and madly in love. Max reached up and caressed Salome’s cheek.

“And that is why I love you so, so much” Max responded. “You are always here to support me and love me.”

Salome held her gaze and simply, “I love you more than anything.” She leaned in and kissed Max deeply; a kiss that needed no description.

Salome looked down. “Max, I know this isn't the best time… it may be the worst time actually… but what about us?”

Max got a puzzled look on her face. “What do you mean?” she replied.

Salome took a deep breath and let it out. “We have been together 1024 days, 12 hours and 36 minutes… give or take a few minutes. I am beyond happy and I think you are happy too. So what about… you know, the future for us?”

“Oh wow. That is not what I expected,” Max said rather caught off guard. “So you counted, huh?”

Salome chuckled. “Nope, you know I suck at math. But it sure does sound good.”

“Salome… I love you and I love being with you. There is nobody I rather be with in the way I am with you. But I have not thought that far ahead. I mean… yes I thought about us being together. Forever. I want that more than anything.”

She grabbed Salome’s hands and brought them to her heart. “But I am not ready yet. I am still damaged goods. I am cursed. My life is unknown even to me. You deserve more than a broken Max Caulfield.”

Salome looked at Max. “No, Max. I do not deserve someone half as wonderful as you. I am broken in my own ways. I have nothing to give. Nothing to offer you except my love. And you, deserve so much more. I am not worthy to love you much less be loved by you.”

“I know we cannot see the future and we cannot know what is to come. But I want to experience that with you. I want nothing more than to come home to you every night. I want to give you the best the world has to offer. I want to make love on a sandy beach watching the sunset over the Mediterranean and hold you while sipping champagne in a chateau in the alps. You inspire me. You make me more than I am.”

“I know you are scared. Terrified even. Terrified of what might happen. What consequences may happen. But I do not care, Max. One day of happiness with you is worth more than anything in this world. I do not care about what tomorrow brings because I care about right now. Right here. You and I together. That is what I want. When I think of my future, the only thing that scares me is that you are not in it.”

Max was in tears. Never had someone spoken so truthfully to her. Max could not believe she was about to say what came to mind. But she thought back to Chloe, her previous timeline, leaving Chloe behind. She knew deep down she made the right decision. She knew that it was for Chloe to be safe but it still hurt.

For years she wanted nothing more than to have someone by her side. To experience life with. But she made the decision to leave; to cut out everyone from her life. She didn’t ask Chloe what she wanted. She didn’t give Chloe a chance to argue or protest. She would not do that again. She would fight. Fate. Destiny. Time. Storms. She would fight it all. Chloe may be her soulmate and partner in time, but she could not leave Salome. She was tired of being lonely, tired of bending the knee to fate and destiny.

“Yes.” Max said.

Salome looked confused. “Yes, what?”

“Yes I want to marry you and I will if you will have me. I just do not know when. I do not know where. But yes.”

Salome, with tears in her eyes, got up off the bed. “Be right back.”

Max sat there a little confused and not sure what was going on. Soon Salome walked back in the room and grabbed Max’s feet and pulled her to the edge of the bed so she was sitting there, feet on the floor.

She reached behind her back and produced two Ring-Pops, both blue raspberry flavored. She opened one and got down on one knee. Max laughed because this moment was perfectly cheesy, dorky, romantic and loving - everything that Salome was to her.

Salome began, “You are the moon of my life. That is all I know and all I need to know. And if this is a dream, I will kill the man who tries to wake me.”

Max was laughing so hard, it was difficult for Salome to slide the ring-pop on her finger. She looked at Salome. “Game of Thrones, really? You just quoted Khal Drago in your proposal? Is your Dothraki horde going to come to our wedding?”

Salome stared up at her and winked emphatically, “Love... you are all the Dothraki horde I need.” She said it with a silent “D” so it sounded even worse.

“Oh God” Max exclaimed. “That is the worst thing you have ever said.”

Max stood up and gently sat Salome on the bed. Remembering back to her own reading of A Song of Ice and Fire and binging the show with Salome, she recited, the appropriate response to Salome:

“Until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, until the rivers run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. You are my sun & stars.”

Salome looked at her, tears in her eyes. “And you will forever be my khaleesi.” Max slid the ring-pop on her finger in response.

“I love you Salome Lavoie. And I always will.”

Salome wiped the tears away and smiled. “I love you too.” Then a devilish grin appeared across her face.

Max recognized the grin. “What now?” Max asked knowing the answer and knowing she would like it too.

“Words are good and speaking of love is awesome. But making love is so much better.” Salome said as she half pulled Max into bed and on top of her.

“You and your puns” Max mumbled as the ecstasy of the moment took over.

**Chapter 10**

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine_  
_ 'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_  
_ I know when I die you'll be on my mind_  
_ And I'll love you, always_  
_ Always_  
_ -Always, Bon Jovi_

Months had passed since her last vision. During those months, Max and Salome grew closer. Now that they both had promised to each other that they wanted to share their lives together, they no longer worried about that the future might hold. Max was truly happy, the happiest she had been in months and even years.

So that night when she went to bed and awoke in a church in New York City, she was caught off guard. Looking around, Max knew immediately what this was and why she was there. She vividly remembered her last vision of watching Chloe down on one knee and Rachel agreeing to marry her. So having a vision of their wedding came as no surprise to Max.

The church in which she found herself was beyond beautiful. Max wished for her camera. The building was a gorgeous Gothic cathedral with high arches, amazing woodwork and brilliant chandeliers. A sign on the wall indicated she was at Central Presbyterian Church on Park Avenue. But it was the intricacy of the stained glass that caught Max’s eye. Knowing Salome’s eye for art, she wished that Salome was here with her.

The guests were gathering and the church was beginning to fill. On the front row, Max saw that Rachel’s parents were seated and on the other, Chloe’s parents. Max did not recognize a lot of the people in the audience. Clearly Rachel had a lot more guests than Chloe. This did not surprise Max either.

From a side door, she saw Chloe enter. Chloe was obviously nervous. She stood to the right of the officiant and waited. As the organ music gave way to silence, the giant rear wooden doors of the sanctuary opened. Max listened closely as Enya’s “Only Time” began to play. And in stepped Rachel Amber.

Mas gasped. She gasped so loudly she was sure someone heard. Rachel was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Her dress was amazing and Max knew it must have cost a fortune. She slowly walked down the aisle. Max watched as with every step she got closer to Chloe and all the while, her gaze was fixed on Chloe.

Max began to notice how nontraditional their wedding was. There was no wedding party, just Chloe and Rachel. Rachel was not to be “given” away by James. The church was decorated for Christmas. Lot of reds and greens. Lots of lights and garlands. A giant Christmas tree illuminated the back of the church.

As Rachel got closer to Chloe, Max could see Chloe stiffen. Max knew she was nervous.

Max heard the officiant begin and say a few words. Max knew she had to do something. She wanted nothing more than to let Chloe and Rachel know she was there. She walked closer to the altar and approached Rachel and Chloe. They both stood on the top level of altar and Max was a few steps below them. She waited.

When the time came for the officiant to ask for the rings, Rachel and Chloe both produced them. Before placing them on each other’s finger and saying their separate vows, the officiant asked them to hold their rings up together. Chloe and Rachel held each other’s ring in between their thumb and index finger and raised them together in the air, arms intertwined.

Max heard very little of what the officiant said. Her words were not Max’s focus. Max stared up at the rings as Chloe and Rachel held them aloft. And very delicately Max reached up with her hand, and placed her hand on top of Rachel’s and Chloe’s. Max felt their hands and their rings in her hand. Max smiled as she was greeted with the same electrical sensation she felt that day at Blackwell.

The sensation was immediate and powerful for all of them. She turned to look at both Rachel and Chloe. Chloe looked at Rachel and simply said “Max.”

Rachel nodded in agreement, unable to find the words.

“I don’t know if you can hear me,” Max began, “but I want you both to know how happy I am for you. I am so glad you both have each other and have this moment. I will always, always love you.”

Max stepped back and listened as Rachel began her vows to Chloe:

I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me unconditionally. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete.

Rachel slide the ring on Chloe’s finger. Chloe responded to Rachel with vows of her own:

I vow to fiercely love you in all of your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other.

As the officiant pronounced them married, Max saw Rachel and Chloe leave through the main entrance and the guests leave through a side door. Her own thoughts turned to Salome and in her mind she hoped that one day she and Salome would exchange words of equal beauty. Fascinated by what might come next, Max followed the crowd. The door led down a corridor to a social hall. Max realized that this must be their reception. She moved around the room looking at the guests and looking at the food. The wedding cake was amazing and the punch was a foamy, lime green. Max realized that she would give anything to be able to eat and drink as she absolutely loved reception food!

After a few minutes, Chloe and Rachel made their entrance to thunderous applause. Both walked to the front of the hall and bowed before their guests. Clearly Rachel’s theatrical background was shining through. Chloe looked as uncomfortable as ever.

Rachel reached behind her and grabbed a microphone:

“Family, friends and honored guests. Chloe and I are so happy and excited that you could spend our special day with us. She and I have come so far in the past four years and I look forward to many, many more.”

“We also have a big surprise for you. A surprise we have kept quiet for sometime but tonight, for the first-time, I can finally announce it. I know this one will be glad she longer has to keep this secret,” Rachel added gesturing to Chloe.

“Well as many of you know..and some of you know very well… I graduated 6 months ago from NYU with a degree in theater. As part of my senior project, I had to write, draft, develop, and perform a one-woman, one-act play. Well it was so well received, my department chair contacted his friends on Broadway and they optioned it for a performance!”

Thunderous applause broke out yet again. Max smiled and was elated for Rachel.

Rachel continued, “I am excited to announce two things. First, the play will premiere in January of next year right here in New York. And I was able to work with the box office and the production company and get all of you in on the first round of ticket sales. They go on sale next week.”

More applause.

“And tonight I am prepared to announce the title of the play. It is very personal to me and if you know me well, you know I believe the truest form of all art comes from within, deep in our soul… our personal experiences, those moments that shape us. This is true with my play as well. The play is about a friend. A best friend to me and Chloe. Someone we love dearly. Someone who made a life-altering sacrifice for both of us. Her name is Max.”

Max was at a loss. “Rachel’s play is about me?” Max was as shocked as she was humbled. “I do not deserve it at all. Hopefully I make for a good story.”

Max noticed Rachel had grabbed Chloe’s hand and listened as Rachel continued, “Max brought Chloe and I together and sacrificed her happiness for us. We would not be here today without her. We want nothing more than to share our happiness with her… but we cannot. So as a thank you to her and so she knows we are forever thankful to her, I named my play…”

Rachel held a lengthy pause.

“Always a flare for the dramatic” Max thought.

“Atonement” she said.

Upon hearing that word, a searing flash of pain felt like an ice pick stabbing Max in her head just above her right eyebrow. She grabbed her head in agony and screamed “WAKE UP!”

\---*---  
Max jerked awake, heart racing… her whole body was in fight or flight mode. Next to her Salome abruptly woke up too.

“Max? What’s wrong?” Salome asked.

“Water please.” Max swallowed hard, her mouth and throat dry. “A glass of water please.”

Salome jumped out of bed and practically ran to the sink. She turned on the cold water and filled a cup half-full and quickly turned the water off. She hurried back to Max and gave her the water. Max took the cup and drank quickly, as if she had not had anything to drink for days.

Salome sat next to her on the bed, her hands resting on Max’s leg. She was prepared to get anything for Max or do anything for her and Max knew this.

Salome’s touch gave Max the slightest comfort. “It’s… it’s… it’s true. It’s coming true,” Max said staring off into space, not looking at Salome and with a blank stare. “My dream... it's coming true.”

Salome gasped. “What did you see?”

“It's not what I saw,” Max corrected. “But it's what Rachel said.”

Max told Salome the events of the dream and reminded her of Rachel’s play from her earlier dream in Ireland.

“Max, are you telling me you can see the future? You are like some… a fortune teller?” Salome questioned.

Max shook her head. “No. Yes. Hell, I don’t know. I just know what I saw. Yet another part of that dream is coming true. And it's the part that comes after that concerns me so much. If the next part happens…” her voice trailed off.

“Then you see your memorial. Damn, Max, that’s deep,” Salome finished the thought for her.

“Yes, I have no idea when or how or why. I am here with you and Rachel and Chloe are far from Arcadia Bay… but it is still worrying me and scaring me,” Max said, fear rising in her voice.

“Maybe we should not have watched all of those Final Destination movies” Salome tried to joke but realized Max didn’t even smile.

They sat there on the bed for what seemed like hours. Max stared blankly off into space and Salome pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Salome turned to Max with tears in her eyes. “Go to them, Max,” she whispered.

Max turned to face Salome, partially in shock at what she heard. “What did you say?”

“Go to them,” Salome repeated. “They need you a lot more than I do. You need to warn them, you need to see them. Whatever is going on with your dreams, it is connected to Rachel and Chloe. You have to, Max.”

By this point Max was crying hard enough that it was tough to form coherent statements. “I can’t leave you. I can’t leave our life and our home. I won’t.”

“No, Max, you must” Salome replied. “For us to be happy, for you to give yourself to me and for us to be together… heart, body, mind and soul, you have to do this. We do not know what the future holds for us but I know what you have to do.”

“Salome…” Max trailed off. “I don’t want to do this.”

“I know you don’t” Salome agreed. “I don’t want you to either. And if you can forgive me from quoting one of my fav literary characters, ‘Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right.'' This is that time, Max. It will be easy to stay with me and stay here. Buts it’s not right. I know that and you know that. Here. In here.” Salome tapped Max on her chest just above her heart.

“We may never see each other again” Max countered.

“Max, I love you. I love you more than the sun and the stars. I love you more than I thought possible. If we are meant to be… if our lives are meant to be connected… if our love is meant to be that once in a lifetime type of love, we will be together again. Someday. Somehow.”

“But for now, you have to go to your friends. You have to be there for them. They need you. And for me… for me, you will always be my khaleesi.”

“I don’t know what to say” Max replied. “You are giving me the greatest thing someone can. I knew I didn’t deserve you.”

She sat up and looked at Salome. A slight smile formed on Salome’s face but it was clear to Max that it hid a tremendous amount of pain. Max knew Salome was strong and would be okay but she also knew Salome would hurt... a lot.

Max kissed her, a deep, powerful, passionate kiss. As their lips parted, Max laid her head on Salome’s chest. “No matter what happens, no matter where I go or how long we are apart, I will always love you.”

Salome brought her arms up and embrace Max. “Always” she said thinking of one of her favorite literary moments, when Dumbledore asked Snape about Lilly. “Always” she whispered in Max’s ear.

The last thing Max remembered before she fell asleep in Salome’s arms was the cold, wet droplets landing on her as Salome cried; tears that were the result of a pain, a sadness, a heartbreak that no one should ever feel.

**Chapter 11**

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_ When everything's meant to be broken_  
_ I just want you to know who I am_  
_ -Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_

As her plane descended into New York, Max looked out at the lights of the city. She had never been to New York, much less flown in on an international flight from Paris to JFK. The experience wasn’t too bad and the flight itself was good. The advantage of flying at night from Europe is the plane is virtually empty.

The empty plane and the long flight combined to give Max plenty of time to sleep and to think. She did not know what she was stepping into. She had no clue what she would find. And she was only sure of two things. First, she knew she had to do this. And second, she missed Salome terribly.

In the days since her vision and Salome told her to go, she and Salome spent as much time as they could together. They celebrated Christmas by exchanging gifts and drinking hot mulled wine by the fire. She gave Salome a beautiful new set of art supplies and Salome gave her a new camera. And together they bought a necklace. It was one meant for BFF’s but for them it took on a whole new meaning. Knowing they would be separated for an indeterminate amount of time, they wanted something to share. The necklace, Salome picked it out, was a half-moon and a half-star. Max and Salome both would have one and promised to never take it off until they were reunited.

Getting on the airplane in Paris was the hardest thing Max had ever done. She knew she had too but leaving Salome destroyed her heart for a second time. The loss, the agony was such that she did not know if she would ever recover.

The jolt of the plane as the landing gear touched down brought Max back to the present. She deplaned and proceeded to go through customs and security. Max hailed a taxi and instructed the driver to take her to The Kimpton Muse Hotel. Max picked the hotel because of the word “muse”... which was what Salome was to her.

Rachel’s play opened that night. Max had decided that waiting until opening night would best because it would give her more time with Salome but also she knew that Rachel and Chloe would be together that night. So Max spared no expense. In addition to her ticket for the play, she purchased all addons including a meet and greet with the cast and crew. “Funny” Max thought, “I have to pay to see Rachel.” The irony was not lost on her.

She spent the afternoon sleeping and resting before getting ready. While Max preferred the comfort of jeans and a sweatshirt, she had no problem getting dressed up. She did love the glitz and glamor for a short while… at least until she realized it was not comfortable. And her and Salome attended so many art shows and museums openings she got dressed up more than she ever thought she would.

As she was getting dressed, the pain, the ache deep in her soul, the sadness of missing Salome got worse. Max thought to herself how loss and sadness can creep up on you in the oddest of moments. Salome had also helped her zip up her dress or braid her hair. Salome always helped her into her shoes if her dress would not allow her to contort to fasten them. But here in this too-expensive hotel room in New York, she had nobody. She was alone again. She wanted to cry but with her makeup done, she held back her tears because she wasn’t going through that nightmare again.

She finished getting ready and looked at herself in the mirror. Since she couldn’t bring a lot with her, she had contacted the concierge at the hotel about getting her what she needed. And “WOW” Max thought, “I need to be sure to tip her well. She did a wonderful job.”

Max’s dress was solid black, silk with a high slit on the left leg. It gathered in the torso area with a beautiful geometric pattern of gemstones. It was low cut which Max was indifferent about usually but for tonight she wanted to look her best and was happy to stand out a little. The hotel even provided her with matching accessories and a hairdresser and makeup artist. Even though they picked out a matching necklace and earrings, she refused to remove her half-necklace. “Fingers crossed… here goes nothing” Max said to herself.

As the time approached, she called a UBER to the theater. A crowd had started gathering and the doors soon opened. Everyone was dressed very well and Max was happy she spent a little extra money and took a little extra time with her appearance.

As she entered the theater, she could not believe she was there. After all these years, she was shocked that she had planned to reunite with Chloe and Rachel. But she knew she had too. As she walked through the lobby, her eye caught a poster on the wall advertising the play. It was terrifying but amazing. It showed a girl all alone in front of a major storm that towered over her. Strings extended down from the storm and looked attached to the girl as if she was meant to be a puppet and the storm controlled her. Max shuddered at the sight of it.

To try and help calm her nerves, she proceeded to the bar. Not normally one to drink, her and Salome had become quite the connoisseur of champagne. After all, living in France it was quite easy to come by.

Max approached the bartender. “Good evening Miss. What will you have?” Max was impressed with his formality yet how polite he was as well.

_“Salut!”_ Max said, excited to try and use what little French she had learned with Salome, _“Je voudrais un verre de Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame.”_ (Hello! I would like a glass of Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame.)

The bartender perked up at either Max’s use of French or the champagne she asked for. It was quite expensive.

_“Un très bon choix mademoiselle.”_ he responded. _“Vous êtes française ?”_ (A very good choice miss. You are French?)

_“Oui. J'habite à Paris.”_ Max replied. (Yes. I live in Paris.)

The bartender smiled, _“Ah Paris. La Ville des Lumières. C'est très romantique.”_ (Ah, Paris. The city of lights. It is very romantic.)

_“Oui. Oui. Combien je vous dois?”_ Max asked returning his smile. (Yes. Yes. How much do I owe you?)

_“C'est la maison qui offre, mademoiselle. Bienvenue aux États-Unis. Bonne nuit.”_ he said as he bowed slightly to Max. (It is on the house miss. Welcome to the United States. Good evening.)

She gave a curtsey back. _“Je vous remercie. C'est très gentil de votre part.”_ (Thank you. That is very nice of you.)

She made sure to tip him very well but Max did not have the heart to tell him she was from the US and and even more so that she was not French.

With glass in hand, she proceeded to her seat. The theater itself was very old and had some of the most intricate detail work Max had ever seen.

The lights flashed indicating the performance would begin in just a few minutes. Max finished her champagne and signaled for a waiter to take her glass. She sat there waiting for the play to begin and with each passing moment her nerves got worse.

As the lights came down, Rachel Amber-Price appeared on stage. She was not in costume yet and Max could tell she was there to speak to the audience. And with this play being so real for her and so personal, Max was not surprised Rachel wanted to add a personal touch.

Max sat there entranced by Rachel’s words, telling the story that she lived. That Chloe lived. Max could feel her heart racing and her palms get sweaty as her anxiety and fear grew. The only thing worse than living it yourself is watching yourself live it again.

“And finally,” Max heard Rachel begin, “I want to thank one very special person in this audience. My wife, Chloe Price is here with me tonight.” Rachel looked down to one of the front rows, not too far in front of Max. “Chloe please stand up and take a bow.”

Max watched as Chloe stood up. Her heart skipped a beat. Instinctively Max reached for her. “Chloe...” she whispered.

“And with that, let our story commence” Rachel said as she began to walk off stage.

She had taken just a couple of steps when the whole theater shook and the lights flickered. The audience began to talk among themselves and people seemed concerned.

Max listened carefully and could hear large, booming rumbles of thunder and the distant crack of lightning. It was getting closer.

Rachel appeared back on stage. “Everyone, there is nothing to be concerned about. I just looked at the weather app and it seems a storm literally just appeared right here in the heart of the city. What are the chances?! As I always tell Chloe, if it weren't for bad luck, I would have no luck at all. Please bare with us as we may be delayed with the start of our performance.”

Max could barely hear Rachel’s words. The thunder and lightning were almost constant. The noise became like pressure and Max’s head began to pound. She was sure her eardrums were going to burst. Her vision began to tremble. She looked around her and everyone else looked ok.

“What is going on?” she thought to herself.

As the pain and pressure got worse, Max tried to stand up. She wanted to excuse herself and go to the restroom. But she felt frozen in place and in time.

And like a flash of light, her dream came back to her. She was once again standing on the overlook by the lighthouse. But this time, it was different. This time the storm came with her. She stood on that overlook just as she had done years before… wind blowing, rain pelted her face. She was shivering but she was not sure if it was from fear or cold. In front of her she saw the memorial. It was the same except something was written below her name. She could barely make it out in the storm and walked to the memorial and wiped away the leaves and debris so she could get a closer look. As the debris fell and the words appeared, Max gasped and screamed. A primal, blood-curdling scream. Below her name was now another:

_Salome Lavoie - January 20 1996 to October 11_

Like a flash of light, the vision vanished and she was back in the theater. The storm had passed and the lights stopped flickering. Trying to calm herself, Max breathed deeply trying to slow her racing heart.

She barely noticed the old lady sitting next to her. She was tapping Max lightly on her arm.

“Miss? Miss?” she heard the lady whisper. “Are you okay? I hated to say anything but I thought you might want to go to the restroom and take care of that before it got on your magnificent dress?”

Max slowly turned to her. “Take care of what?”

The lady gestured with her right index finger for Max to feel under her nose.

It was then that Max realized. She lightly touched under her nose and realized her nose was bleeding.

Max excused herself and skipped the restroom entirely. She had seen enough. She had experienced enough. She ran through the lobby of the theater and out into the pouring rain. “F--- you, fate. F--- you, destiny. Stop it! Leave me alone. Just let me live my life.” Max screamed into the night sky. In no time Max was soaked, her dress ruined.

She raised her hand and flagged down a taxi. Getting in, she wiped her nose with her now-ruined dress.

“Where to, Miss?” the driver asked.

“Away” Max responded. “Far, far away from here.”

Without a word, the taxi driver put the car in drive and drove off. In the backseat of the taxi, driving down the busy streets of New York City sat a girl with nothing. She had lost her soulmate. She had lost her best friend. She was thousands of miles from her home and worse, miles from her rock, her love…. Alone, she sat in the back of the taxi and cried.

**Epilogue**

** _October 30, 2021_ **

_"So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you."_  
_ — Pablo Coelho_

Max looked at Chloe as she sat there sipping yet another pumpkin spice cold brew. Maybe these weren’t so bad; maybe trendy was ok when it tasted this damn good. She wondered if Chloe would ever be able to sleep with all of the espresso coursing through her veins. Max glanced outside the window and began to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Chloe asked.

Max, between laughs, replied to Chloe. “There. Look outside.” Max said as she pointed out the window.

“Holy shit” Chloe exclaimed. “Its morning?!?” The words were both a question and a statement. “Just like when we were kids. We sure can stay up all night still.”

“I am so sorry. Rachel is probably pissed.” Max offered as a condolence.

“Nah, she is ok. I texted her and told her I found you. She said for me to be safe and not end up in jail… otherwise I should have fun.”

“Sounds like Rachel,” Max said.

Chloe looked at Max. “I think it’s time Max. How about we go back to the hotel and see Rachel and Maxine. Lord knows that little one wakes up when the sun comes up so she will be awake soon.”

“I can text Rachel and let her know to text me when Maxine is awake.”

“Sure Max” responded. “Besides we can use that time to run by my hotel room. I need to grab a few things.”

“Sounds good” Chloe agreed. “Let’s get out of here.”

Hand in hand, the two girls left the coffee shop and proceeded to go to Max’s hotel. It was a short cab ride to Max’s hotel. Max had chosen a more out of the way and quiet hotel, The Parker Guest House a few blocks away from the El Capitan. Chloe waited with the cab while Max ran up to her room.

A few moments later Max reappeared at the door and walked back to the cab, her classic bag thrown over her shoulder.

“Driver...Tartine Bakery on Guerrero Street, please.” Max directed the driver.

“Yes ma'am,” came the reply.

Max turned to Chloe. “How about some breakfast? This bakery is amazing. We can get some food to go. What do Rachel and little Max like to eat in the morning?”

“Maxine likes anything. Food. All food. She is a walking human garbage disposal the way she puts away food. Rach, is of course, Rach. She is more picky but mainly because she tries to stay in shape.”

“Well,” Max began, “How about a seasonal vegetable quiche for us and some almond-lemon tea cakes for Maxine? She is not allergic to anything is she?”

“No, not at all” Chloe replied.

“Good” Max said. “Then that’s the plan.”

The cab pulled up to the bakery and Max jumped out and ran inside. She exchanged pleasantries with the owners and it was obvious that Max had been here before. As she approached the cab, Chloe could see she carried two small white cardboard boxes, all tied up with string, dainty and very delicate. Max handed Chloe the package and got into the cab and instructed the driver to go to the El Capitan.

“Max it looked like you had been there before” Chloe asked curiously.

“No not at all. But whenever I come to a new town or have a show in a new town, I scope it out. I look for authentic French restaurants. It helps me to remember Salome. So when I knew my show was opening here, I did my research and found this place. I have also grown very fond of French cuisine. And I speak French when I go in so they are excited to converse with someone who does. It is a beautiful language.”

Chloe looked amazed. “I didn’t know you spoke French. That’s really cool. So how many art shows have you done through the years?” Chloe asked.

“This is my 11 show and I have held them in five major cities across the US.” Max answered.

“Wow, so you are famous. May I have your autograph?” Chloe asked playfully.

“Bite me, Chloe.” Max teased. “I guess I am famous… well not really. My photographs are famous. Remember I am still anonymous.”

“Oh yeah. Duh.” Chloe responded. “May I ask if there is good money in the art world?”

Max laughed. “There is. Not to start. The term starving artist is more than just a description, it's a way of life. But once you get established and people see your art… or photographs… and you make a name for yourself, you can make it big. Real big.”

“Obviously, I do not have a name to fall back on. But I have my reputation. I am trustworthy, I always beat my deadlines and for some reason people like my ‘eye’ - the way I frame and shoot stuff.”

“And to be honest, I am doing pretty good. I have no clue how much money I have or what I am worth. I have people for that. Checks are sent to them and they handle all my business dealings. I like to just focus on art itself.”

“Oh… you have people. Do I need to ask them for your autograph?” Chloe replied.

“Excuse me Miss Moneypenny,” Chloe said in a very, very fake and atrocious British accent - think a female Austin Powers. “Is Ms. Caulfield free Monday at 10 for tea? She is? Smashing. Yes please pencil me in. I shall take the motorway to her flat after I stop for a bit of petrol.”

Max howled with laughter, especially after looking at the cab driver staring at them with a look of disbelief.

The cab pulled up to Chloe’s hotel and she and Max exited the cab.

“Ready?” Chloe asked.

Max took a deep breath. “Yes. Let’s do this.”

The two girls entered the hotel and took the stairs to an upper floor. They paused outside the door to Chloe’s room. Even from out here, they could hear the laughter of Maxine. Max smiled thinking that she was about to meet Maxine for the first time, Chloe’s daughter. How could Chloe have a daughter? The passage of time and how far they had come and changed was shocking to her.

Chloe raised a hand and knocked. From inside they heard a gasp and a female voice say, “Maxine… guess who is at the door?”.

At the top of her lungs, they heard Maxine yell, “Mommy!”.

It was immediately followed by a loud “SHHH” from the same female voice from within.

Max could hear the lock turn and the chain rattle and held her breath as the door opened.

For the first time since she drove away those many years ago, Max’s eyes beheld Rachel Amber. Max looked at her and took in everything about her. Her same auburn hair and deep, autumn eyes. Her same smooth complexion and small slim figure. Rachel may have looked a few years older but was as gorgeous as ever.

Max watched as Rachel’s hand came to her mouth. “Max?” she said.

“Hi Rachel.” Max said. “Yes it's really me.”

Rachel was overcome with emotion. Her legs felt weak and made of mush. Rachel slowly collapsed to her knees falling forward slightly. Max knelt down and caught her and embraced her. Out of the corner of her eye, Max could see tears form in Chloe’s eyes.

Before Max could fully comprehend the moment, she heard the smallest, sweetest little voice come from behind Rachel. “Mommy? You ok? Why you cry?”

Max looked up and saw the face of Maxine. The girl had the face of an angel and Max felt as looking at her was to behold Heaven itself.

Rachel wiped away tears and turned to Maxine. “Yes Maxine. I am okay. You remember Mommy and I telling you about Aunt Max?”

Max watched as Maxine turned to Chloe. “This you friend Mommy? This my Auntie Max?”

Chloe knelt down and rubbed Maxine’s hair. “Yes honey. This is Auntie Max. She is your Mommies’ bestest friend ever.”

Maxine looked over at Max and stuck out her hand. “Hi Auntie Max” stated matter-of-factly. “My name Maxine. It's nice meet you.”

Max reached out before her and shook the toddlers hand. “Nice to meet you too” Max replied.

Maxine turned to Chloe. “Okay. She nice. She my friend too.”

“Maxine?” Max began. “I have something for you.”

Max sat her bag on the floor and began to unzip it. “Your Mommies and I are old friends. We have been friends for a long time. Your Mommy Chloe and I have been friends since we were little like you.”

Chloe knelt down too. “Yes, Auntie Max and I use to play dress up and pretend we were pirates.”

Maxine laughed that full body toddler laugh. “Mommy play pirates? That sillee.”

Max continued. “When I knew I was going to meet you today, I wanted to give you something. Something real special.” She reached in her bag.

“This stuffed animal your Mommy and I had and shared when we were little. It's very old and I know it's kind of dirty but there is nothing more that I wanted you to have it.”

Chloe gasped. “Sharkie? After all the years, you remembered?”

“Yes Chloe,” Max said. “I held on to it since I left your side. One day I knew I would pass it on to my kids or your kids so I held on to it. And since you were the one to have kids first, I knew I would give it to Maxine.”

Chloe was overcome with such emotion. Max knew of all the things she could give Maxine, nothing meant as much as something for their childhood.

Chloe slipped an arm around Max as they watched Maxine hold Sharkie and give it a new home after all these years.

\-----*-----

Over their breakfast of tea cakes and quiche, Maxine played with Sharkie by introducing Sharkie to her other toys while Rachel, Max and Chloe shared stories and Rachel and Max caught up.

A little after 9am, Rachel’s phone rang. “Excuse me. This is my production company calling. I am going to step out onto the balcony and take it.”

“Sure” Chloe replied. She turned to Max.

“To add to all of the irony and weirdness, Rachel’s play is also being performed in San Francisco” Chloe explained.

Max gasped. “You mean Atonement?”.

“Yep Chloe” responded. “After it left New York it got picked up on a nationwide tour. It has been everywhere. All the major US cities. San Francisco is the last stop before it returns to New York and finishes up on Broadway.”

“That is so cool. I am so happy for Rachel and all her success.” Max answered.

Chloe agreed. “Yeah, it's been good. Sometimes Rachel gets called away but only for a night or two. Since she is not performing right now, she is writing another play and also teaching young actors in a volunteer role. She is amazing.”

Max nodded. “Yeah she is.”

Moments later Rachel came back in from the balcony. “Well it seems our trip to San Francisco was very opportune.”

“The producers were calling me because there is an issue with part of the set. It's so ironic that I am in town with it at the same time. They want me to come to the theater and they want to run a few things by me. It's something to do with the set and design and the theater itself. What an odd twist of fate.”

Chloe and Max exchanged glances, knowing that fate can be a bitch sometimes.

“I told the production company I could be there in about 2 hours. It's not far from here at all.” Rachel paused. “I have an idea. What if we all go? Maxine always wants to see Mommy’s work and Max, with your photography skills, I might be able to put you to work” Rachel said with a wink.

“Its okay by me” Max agreed.

An hour later they left the hotel together. Rachel had called in a favor and got some staff to come pick them up.

They rode in silence to the theater except for Maxine who had begun to sing “Baby Shark” repeatedly. Clearly Rachel and Chloe had been regaled with it before as their faces gave way to a look of “not again”. Max, of course, was loving every minute of it and joined in and sang many of the repetitive verses.

They arrived at the theater and drove around to the production entrance. This rear entrance was one few people got to see. Max was impressed with the size of the theater and grandiose aspect of the production. This was a top notch performance and no expense was spared.

Max, Chloe and Maxine stayed a few steps behind Rachel. Chloe had warned Max while Rachel was getting ready. “Listen when Rachel gets to the theater and goes to ‘work’ (Chloe made air quotes), she becomes like a machine. She is all business. It's best if we just stay out of her way.”

“Chloe was not kidding,” Max thought to herself as she watched Rachel at work. Max smiled because clearly Rachel was at home in her element.

Rachel turned to Max. “Why don’t the three of you walk out on stage? I promise when you see this theater from the stage, its overwhelming. It is one of my favs in all of the U.S.”

Chloe nodded and Max agreed and they led little Max towards the stage. They had to walk around costumes and sets, people running from here to there, all the backstage chaos that goes along with a large production.

As they walked out on stage, Max became uneasy. She had no clue as to why but figured it had to do with a lack of sleep and being awake all night. Once she dismissed those feelings of unease, she looked at the theater. It was amazing. It has been completely restored and opened anew just a few years before. Rachel was right - it was quite a sight to behold.

As Max turned to look at the backdrop and set, her unease returned. The set was obviously some outdoor park like setting. There was a bench and some trees but being so close, Max could not make out the backdrop but could tell it was meant to be dark.

She excused herself from Chloe and Maxine and walked further out onto the stage. When she got to the very edge of the stage and looked back, she gasped. Now she understood her unease. It wasn’t a park. It was the overlook. And the backdrop was the storm. Her storm. For the first time in years, it was as if Max was standing back in the very spot where she stood in 2013. The feeling was devastating.

“Run Max. Run now. You cannot stay.” she told herself.

Chloe rushed to her side practically dragging Maxine behind her because the little girl’s toddler legs couldn’t keep up. “Max, you ok?” Chloe asked.

Max shook her head that she wasn’t. She lifted her hand and pointed at the set.

“Oh. Oh God no. Max I am so sorry. I should have warned Rachel. Let’s get you out of here” Chloe instructed.

“No, its okay, Chloe. It just caught me off guard” Max lied. “I’m better now.”

Just as Max was finishing speaking, a stagehand appeared from around behind the curtain.

“Ms. Amber-Price has asked that y’all come back stage. She has requested Mrs. Caulfield’s assistance.”

Chloe helped an unsteady Max and led Maxine backstage. They went down a few corridors and entered into part of the backstage area reserved for production meetings. The stagehand knocked on a door and opened it. He gestured for the trio to enter.

Inside the room was a large wooden conference table. On it were some set designs which looked almost like floor plans. Rachel was clearly frustrated.

“Oh good, you’re here.” she said looking up.

“So we have a situation. Some of the sets got water damaged in a rainstorm leaving Denver. It was nobody’s fault but we have got to fix it. And we are on a tight schedule.”

“Max the reason I need your help is that all we have are some photographs of the set design and some digital images. The problem is the images are too small to really be of help. I was wondering, with your photography background, could you work with our digital artist and lead set designer to enlarge the photographs so we can use them to repair the details to the set.”

“We normally would be more prepared than this but this is the final run for the play on tour. We sent a lot of our other staff and assets home once we got to San Francisco. We are a little short staffed. Please Max… you’re our only hope.”

Max smiled. “Of course Rachel I’ll be glad to help.”

Rachel returned Max’s smile. “Good our set designer will be here in a jiff. In the meantime, look at these photos with me.”

Max looked over at Chloe and little Maxine. Chloe had decided to take a seat at the edge of the room and Max watched as she and Maxine played with Sharkie. Chloe seemed to sense Max was looking at her and smiled and blew Max a very demonstrative kiss.

Max pretended to catch it. As she looked down at the photos with Rachel, she smiled. And it was a smile that filled her whole body. Her wish and her dream had come true. Somehow. She was back with Rachel, back with Chloe, she had met Maxine, her art show was a success. The world felt right and it felt as if it made sense once again. Max was happy.

She was lost in thought and didn’t hear the door open.

“Oh thank heavens,” Max heard Rachel say. “I am so glad you are here.”

She heard Rachel continue. “This is Max. She is an old friend and is here to help. She is a well known photographer and I thought she might could help us out.”

From behind Max came an audible sigh. The voice was small and feminine. It was soft and sweet but at the sound of it, the hair on Max’s neck stood up and she felt goosebumps all over her, from head to toe. It wasn’t from fear or dread. It was from something else. It came from her heart, her soul… that feeling when you watch a really sad movie and the emotion just wells up deep in your soul. That feeling. That was it.

“Max?” she heard the same small voice ask.

Rachel, oblivious to her reaction, continued, “Max I would like to introduce you to our set designer…”

Max did not hear Rachel finish. She did not need too. She knew. She knew even before Rachel said the name. She should have known the entire time… fate and destiny were too fickle, too predictable. She should have understood enough to know… to expect this. The world around her began to fade.

As she turned, she heard Rachel finish speaking … “Salome”.

It was the last thing Max heard before the world turned to darkness.

**This action will have consequences...**

* * *

**Why Did I Write This?**

Back in the Spring of 2019, I began to formulate a story in my head. That story was Sacrifice. For me, it was going to be the story that concluded the "BAE" ending in Life is Strange. I loved the open-ended conclusion but it also frustrated me. I wanted to know more. So as the story formed, it had a central idea - what if Max could see the moments in LIS: Before the Storm that really showed the connection between Chloe and Rachel. And through that, Max would realize how much Rachel meant to Chloe and would want to save her.

I concluded Sacrifice with Rachel and Chloe's future. I wanted to include those major life experiences to show how they changed and grew. But I knew that Chloe (and Rachel!) would never give up looking for Max. They would understand what she did and why she made the sacrifice she did but would never be content until she came back into their life. So at the end of Sacrifice, when Chloe finds Max, it led to a natural question: Where was she and what was she doing?

And hence, Shadows was created.

There are some central points that I focused on when writing Shadows. First, I wanted Max to travel. Travel was something she always wanted to do. There is even a moment in game when Max is sitting on the swing in Chloe's backyard and she remembers them as kids and even talks about being a traveling photographer. In addition the influence of Kerouac is huge in the story and I wanted to honor that and Max's love for his writings.

I then explored where she would go. He family seems to be of Irish descent (Dad's) so Ireland was a give and so was Paris. 

When I write my story is organic, it grows and changes. It takes me where it wants to go. I wanted to give Max a family history and make illusions to the fact her power runs in her family. Why and how are questions I may never answer.

Paris was the part of the story I knew the most about. I knew she would settle down and she would meet someone. Salome is a creation all my own and she is Max's rock. I wrote her almost like a female Warren. She totally supports and loves Max and is willing to sacrifice her happiness for Max.

The main theme of Sacrifice and Shadows is love. As I wrote with Sacrifice, I believe in love in all forms. Eros, agape, etc... the Greeks were spot on with their multiple words for love. Today we think of love usually in terms of romantic love. In my stories, love takes many forms. There is romantic love, friendship love and the most important form of love, that love where someone will sacrifice anything for the person you love. I wanted to explore these themes in this story. I believe in all kinds of love and I believe Max does too. Regardless of how you play her connection with Chloe, there is love there. So I wanted to honor all love.

I believe that Rachel is Chloe's future. I am Amberprice for sure. But Max and Chloe share a deeper connection than just love. Their connection is not about romance or fire; its about support, sacrifice and being someone's rock. But Max needs happiness as well so I thought a lot about who Max would be with and Salome was the answer.

Yes, I am a big fan of Zooey Deschanel and my favorite movie of all time is 500 Days of Summer. To me, this would be what Salome would be like. I also am a huge fantasy fan so the references to A Song of Ice and Fire and Harry Potter are deliberate. Salome's personality is built around me. Her words are the words I would say to Max in that situation.

So what comes next?

Well the next step is the conclusion of the story coming in the spring of 2020. It will conclude the BAE ending and Max, Rachel, Chloe and Salome's tale. It will pick up where Shadows left off and provide a background to Salome and what happened to Max once she left New York.

I hope you enjoyed reading Shadows as much as I did writing it. I am hella proud of it. My goal is to make it real and every day life. I wanted to be be something anyone could experience and while Max deals with a physical storm, we all deal with storms in our own lives. Confronting that storm and surviving through it is central to the human experience. As Frederick Douglas said, "We need the storm."

Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 and the conclusion to Max's story that began in Sacrifice and continued in Shadows will be released in March 2020.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Requiem will be published on March. It will conclude the story that began in Sacrifice and continued with Shadows.
> 
> Featured trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OFrJBi_3QE
> 
> Requiem trailer and story features the works of Koethe Koethe and I am honored for it to do so.


End file.
